Donde quiera que estés
by zavarce75
Summary: En esta historia Edward y Bella se conocen desde que eran un par de niños de de 12 y 13 años con el tiempo su amistad se convierte en algo más pero por un error todo se desmorona y el tiempo los separa para juntarles y hacer que su amor se convierta en algo más fuerte que antes. Nota: cada capitulo tiene una canción que va con el tema de cada capitulo.
1. Donde estes

_**DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS.**_

_**Bella Pov**_

"_Si nuestro destino es estar juntos, la distancia que nos separa será un motivo para querernos."_

Es una tontería seguir enamorada de aquel tierno chico que me dio mi primer beso, pero es que simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo será ahora, me habrá olvidado, supongo que si no creo que sea tan tonto cómo para seguir pensando en la niña torpe que se caía a cada paso y se tropezaba con todo lo que había a su paso, aun tengo ese momento en que se volvió mi mejor amigo a pesar de que jamás me había visto, y como me acompañaba a mi casa a pesar de que su casa estaba al otro lado del pueblo, las largas platicas sobre tonterías, y a pesar de ser solo un par de niños es el amor más lindo y tierno que he recibido en mi vida. Cuando lo conocí yo solo tenía 12 años y el tenía 13.

_**Flash Back **_

Caminábamos por el bosque cuando comenzó a llover Edward, quien ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo más o menos 3 años, me cubrió con su chaqueta mientras corríamos para cubrirnos de la lluvia, finalmente nos quedamos bajo las ramas de un árbol sentados en un tronco. Comencé a temblar de frío y él me rodeo con los brazos para que no sintiera frío lo mire a los ojos y me acurruque en sus brazos, me sentía tan cómoda en ese momento, a pesar de que llovía a cantaros. Cuando la lluvia se calmo un poco me estire para poder levantarme entonces resbale y él me atrapo antes que cayera al lodo, en ese momento quede frente a él a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Ten cuidado, no querrás llenarte de lodo-dijo mientras sonreía y me quitaba un mechón de la cara y me miro fijamente a los ojos, se acerco lentamente hacia mí y me beso, jamás en mi vida había sido besada, pero ese preciso momento era perfecto era justo cómo cualquier chica querría que fuera su primer beso, me deje llevar y puse l manos alrededor de su cuello y él me abrazo por la cintura, el beso empezó siendo suave y tierno pero de pronto se alejo y me miro a los ojos en donde se notaba se sentía culpable-Lo siento-dijo y me soltó mientras se alejaba de mí.

-No te preocupes-fue lo único que pude responder enserio él se preocupaba por mí, a veces más de la cuenta, recuerdo todas las escenas de celos que me había armado antes en las que más que enojarme me divertían, pero ahora entendía su preocupación él sabía que jamás había besado a nadie y supongo que sentía culpable o algo así, el sabía la ilusión que tenía sobre mi primer beso, se lo había platicado hace años casi cuando nos conocimos.

-Enserio lo siento-estaba tan arrepentido tal vez pensó que yo me molestaría o algo así pero no era así todo este tiempo le he dicho que quería que mi primer beso fuera único y especial, y que quería que fuera con alguien a quien de verdad quisiera, así que muy a mi manera este había sido justo el beso con el que soñé.

-Pues yo no lo lamento en nada-era sincera y él me miro con cara de sorpresa-te dije que quería que mi primer beso fuera algo que pudiera recordar para siempre, y que quería que fuera con alguien que de verdad me quisiera y que yo lo quisiera, y es justo lo que siento ahora de alguna forma fue el beso que siempre me imagine, aunque claro jamás había pensado que sería contigo pero ahora no quisiera que hubiera sido nadie más.

-Bella, estás hablando enserio, o solo intentas que no me sienta mal por lo que hice.

-Claro que hablo enserio, cuando he dicho algo solo para que no te sientas culpable.

-Bella es lo que haces siempre evitar que las personas se sientan mal, quieres que todos sean felices aunque en eso se vaya tu felicidad.

-Edward estoy hablando muy enserio, jamás me habría imaginado un primer beso más perfecto-sonreí aunque ahora había una duda en mi cabeza, porque me beso acaso sentía algo más por mi o simplemente fue el momento, y ahora tenía una duda aun más grande yo sentía algo más por él, había algo más que amistad en nuestra relación-te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Claro-me miro con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mí-lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-tenía que saber si él sentía algo más por mí tal vez así podría aclarar mis sentimientos, me miro sorprendido por mi pregunta-no me mal interpretes, sólo quiero saber por qué.

-Creo que…-se quedo callado me miro a los ojos-me deje llevar por el momento-su respuesta no me sorprendió pero había algo raro, cuando me dijo eso, yo no quería que esa fuera su respuesta, acaso si sentía algo más por él como fuera no tenía sentido decírselo por que el no sentía lo mismo por mi y si se lo decía no quería que nuestra relación cambiara, me gire vi que ya no llovía y comencé a caminar y entonces él me tomo del brazo lo que hizo que lo mirara –No, no lo hice porque me dejara llevar, lo hice porque Te amo-cuando lo dijo mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad no sabía que contestar pero de la nada me gire por completo para mirarlo-Bella, necesito que me digas lo que sientes por mí, te prometo que nuestra relación no va a cambiar en nada, pero necesito que me digas lo que siente.

-Edward no se…-me quede callada pero entonces cuando el esta apunto de hablar me di cuenta que no tenía que perder nada, entonces él me miro con cierta tristeza en sus ojos creo que el creyó que yo diría que no me sentía como él, tome su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara-Te amo-las palabras salieron de mi casi sin darme cuenta, pero era verdad, entonces él me miro con un destello en sus ojos que jamás había notado, me abrazo por la cintura se acerco lentamente y me beso, mis manos se dejaron llevar y comencé a alar de su cabello, no sabía bien donde nos encontrábamos ahora pero por mi podía estar ahí para siempre.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Nota: la canción de Alexander Acha "amiga" es justo la canción que expresa todo lo que Edward sentía por Bella en esta historia antes de besarla. **_

_**Edward Pov **_

"_La distancia me impide besarte, pero no quererte con todas mis fuerzas"_

Hace años que no la veo, pero aun así sigue en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, es bella chica que desde que la vi se robo toda mi atención, la tierna niña que me enamoro con su inocencia, al estar con ella me siento como todos los enamorados, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, es tan tonto seguir pensando en un amor de niños, pero creo que es la una chica a la que podría jurar que he amado, me hacía sentir tan bien que yo hubiera sido su primer beso, su primer novio de verdad y él único que tenía el derecho de armarle toda una escena de celos y que ella la tomara con tanta calma y solo me sonriera, me besara y dijera que me amaba como a nadie, aunque después de la horrible forma en la que todo acabo, podría jurar que ella ya no pensaría en mí y evitaría hablar de todo lo que paso.

_**Flash Back **_

Estaba en el despacho de mi padre en el hospital de Forks, necesitaba un consejo, casi nunca peleaba con Bella pero esta vez fue horrible ella se molesto porque yo intente prohibirle volver a hablar con Jacob, tenía razón de molestarse quién era yo para prohibirle algo aparte ella nunca me había dado razones para desconfiar de ella pero no podía evitar ponerme celoso ante la idea de que Jacob estaba con ella a solas y aunque ella no lo sabía yo estoy completamente seguro de que ese chico quería algo más con Bella. De pronto entro una joven creo que era la secretaria de mi padre se llamaba Tanya, la vi aunque era hermosa, no era nada comparada con la belleza de mi Bella, ella entro dejo unos papeles en el escritorio luego de la nada decidió sentarse a mi lado en el sillón.

-Puedo ofrecerte un café o algo-pregunto mirándome a los ojos, yo sentía que ella estaba demasiado cerca pero no la iba a empujar verdad

-No estoy bien gracias-de pronto comenzó a hablarme de un montón de tonterías que la verdad no escuchaba, yo solo podía pensar en la forma de reconciliarme con mi hermosa Bella, de pronto lanzo una pregunta que no escuche así que solo asentí con la cabeza y ella se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso enrollando sus brazos a mi cuello, la empuje intentando separarnos pero entonces cuando me levante, vi a mi Bella en la puerta mirándome mientras comenzaba a llorar, salió del lugar corriendo en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar que la acababa de perder para siempre, pero no podía dejarla ir sin luchar por ella, corrí detrás de ella, la alcance en el estacionamiento, estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, llorando, era de noche y llovía sin parar, odiaba verla llorar y saber que era por mi causa, me acerque a ella me puse de rodillas frente a ella y hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento rogarle que me perdonara.

-Bella, por favor perdóname-levanto su cara y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, estaba destrozada

-Suéltame-lo dijo tan molesta, y en este punto no la culpaba, saco sus manos de las mías y se levanto y comenzó a caminar, la tome de un brazo, no podía dejar que se fuera, no podía perder a la única chica que he amado en mi vida-por favor Edward, suéltame.

-No, Bella tenemos que hablar…-antes de que terminara ella volteo me veo a los ojos y me callo.

-De que quieres hablar, de que vas y me armas una escena de celos en mi trabajo por un chico que jamás en mi vida había tratado hasta esta tarde, y te vas como si yo te hubiera dado razones para desconfiar de mi, y mientras yo no podía parar de llorar por el hecho de pensar que estaba perdiendo al único chico que amo, y que vengo hasta aquí para reconciliarnos y te encuentro besándote con otra chica, de eso quieres hablar porque yo no tengo nada que decir para mí está muy claro esto se acabo-mire sus ojos y vi toda la tristeza que reflejaban y como le dolía decir todo eso, pero también había tanto enojo, rabia, ya no tenía ese brillo cada vez que me miraba, estaba tan triste.

-Por favor Bella no digas eso, yo no quiero que esto termine y mucho menos así-no sabía cómo hacer para que se quedara-me tire de rodillas y la abrace por la cintura-Perdóname, por favor perdóname.

-Edward levántate-lo hice y la mire a los ojos-Dime una cosa si tu entraras a mi trabajo y me encontraras besándome con Jacob, podrías perdonarme, no te sentirías destrozado, pensando que algo que pensabas era tuyo alguien más lo tenía, dime Edward podrías seguir conmigo después de algo así.-sus palabras eran como estacas en mi corazón, ella tenía toda la razón si el caso hubiera sido al revés yo no podría mirarla.

-Bella, yo no la bese, ella me beso-en ese momento ya no tenía como hacer que se quedara

-Y supongo que tengo que creer eso y dejarlo pasar, y simplemente besarte y olvidarlo todo, Edward un beso es de dos y cuando entre ahí no parecías estar siendo obligado en absoluto-la mire y vi que lo que menos pretendía era perdonarme, me acerque intentando cubrirla de la lluvia con mi chaqueta pero ella se alejo de mí-que curioso no todo acabo como empezó bajo la lluvia.

-Bella por favor, deja de decir que se acabo, yo no voy a dejar que esto termine.

-Esto, ya no existe no hay forma en la que digas algo que me haga cambiar de opinión, y ahora por favor suéltame, me voy tengo un avión que tomar-de que hablaba rápido caí en la idea ese día tenía que irse a Seattle, se suponía que se iba y volvía en una semana pero después de esto estaba seguro de que ella no pensaba volver jamás.

-Bella no te vayas-sus ojos reflejaban la realidad, le dolía irse tanto como a mí me dolía dejarla ir

-Me tengo que ir-se soltó de mis manos y comenzó a caminar, me sentía tan impotente, ella ser iba y ni tenía como detenerla, me senté en las escaleras de la entrada y puse mi cara entre las rodillas, simplemente comencé a llorar, acababa de perder a la única mujer que he amado y no podía retenerla ahora ya no tenía nada.

_**Fin del Flash Back **_


	2. Dime que me amas mas que antes

_**Capitulo 2: Di que me amas más que antes.**_

_**La canción de este capítulo es "STAY" de Miley Cyrus.**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Después de darme cuenta que había perdido mi tiempo amarrada a alguien que solo jugaba conmigo decidí irme del pueblo que un día llame hogar, ahora que me daba cuenta que él nunca sintió nada y solo se dedico a llenar mi cabeza de esperanzas vacías me fui, tal vez en algún momento de verdad me quiso, pero ahora la que no puede ni quiere verlo soy yo, lo quiero como a nadie en el mundo y por eso lo recordare como mi primer beso, como la primera vez que me dedicaron una canción, el amigo que se convirtió en mi primer amor y no como el chico que rompió mi corazón sin importarle nada. A veces lo mejor es separarse para darse cuenta que de verdad ese algo que dejaste atrás era importante en tu vida, pero ahora simplemente me voy sabiendo que dejo a mi primer amor que aunque nunca fue correspondido me dejo los recuerdos más bellos del mundo, tal vez la que se dejo llevar fui yo, pero es que cuando me abrazaba me sentía protegida, cuando me besaba sentía que podía tocar el cielo, por eso ahora siento que me caí desde lo más alto y me tope con la más horrible realidad, mi plan era continuar con mis estudios, así que comencé la carrera en otoño para cuando me gradué había conocido a un chico que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, se que el espera algo más de mí, pero la verdad es que yo no he podido olvidar a Edward, como quisiera poder dominar mis sentimientos y hacerme olvidar a ese chico para siempre pero no puedo, el nombre de este chico es James es un poco raro que yo y el seamos amigos ya que él es tan diferente a mí, el toma la vida como un juego y se deja llevar por impulsos mientras que yo a pesar de pensar las cosas mil y un veces al final no me atrevo quizá eso sea por lo que me gusta estar con él, me anima a hacer cosas que sola nunca me atrevería a hacer, hoy me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa de graduación, y que estaba seguro me iba a encantar, no sé que sea pero estoy segura que será una locura porque eso es lo que James suele hacer, aunque a veces sus tonterías le salen peor de lo que se podría imaginar, cuando planea algo conmigo sabe que tengo limites y siempre me lleva a lugares hermosos.

-Bien Bella estas preparada-ahora estaba nerviosa estaba a punto de volar por los aires, estaba muerta de miedo entonces el tomo mi mano y me hizo sentir que tenía que hacerlo, asentí con la cabeza y nos lanzamos, claro que él ya tenía experiencia no era la primera vez lo hacía, finalmente caímos en un lugar hermoso.

-Qué lindo lugar James, ame la sorpresa, jamás lo habría hecho sin ti.

-Bella esa no era la sorpresa-si esa no era la sorpresa entonces cual era.

-Y entonces ¿cuál es?-enserio necesitaba saber cual era, estábamos solos en un hermoso lugar, cual podría ser su sorpresa, espero que sea una forma de salir de aquí sin tener que volver a subirme al paracaídas, porque no podría volver a hacerlo, y la verdad andar escalando no es mi fuerte.

-Escucha, necesitaba tenerte a solas, verdaderamente a solas para poder hablar contigo, de algo que creo tú ya sabes-por favor que no vuelva a intentar pedirme que seamos algo más que amigos, enserio no puedo corresponderle.

-James, sabes que no puedo.

-Bella, entiendo que ese chico te lastimo y tú crees que lo amas todavía, pero no crees que deberías darte otra oportunidad, yo no te voy a lastimar, sabes que te quiero y sé que tu puedes llegar a quererme como yo a ti, por favor dame solo una oportunidad-lo mire a los ojos sabía que él me quería pero yo no sabía si algún día lo llegaría a querer como él quiere, no podía hacerle eso, no podía dejar que él sufriera lo mismo que yo.

-De verdad James no puedo, se que tu jamás me lastimarías, pero y si yo no puedo llegar a amarte, no quiero ser yo la que te lastime.

-Bella, lo que menos me importa es salir lastimado.

-Pero a mí se me importa, no quiero que te molestes conmigo, pero es mejor que estemos así, a tener que enfrentarme a perderte por qué no puedes verme, porque te lastime, por favor James entiéndeme.

-Está bien, no voy a insistir, se que algún día tendrás que decirme que sí, pero quiero que ese día se porque de verdad me quieres y no porque yo te estoy obligando.

-Sabes que te quiero.

-Pero algún día me vas a querer como yo a ti, y ese día seremos solo tú y yo.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Pasaron los meses y no sé cómo, pero logro que me convirtiera en su novia, supongo que él se volvió algo muy especial para mí, tal vez no haya olvidado a Edward pero sé que al lado de James estoy más cerca de poder superarlo y poder entregarme por completo a nuestra relación. Algo que nuca me hubiera imaginado era volver a ver a Edward aquí, y cuando lo vi en la calle y evite que él me viera todo paso al contrario, tropecé con él y todo se cayó al suelo, sus papeles volaron y una caja que llevaba con un montón de discos que James me había dado para llevar a la tienda de su madre.

_**Edward Pov**_

Estaba ahí parado frente un bazar cuando de pronto una chica choco conmigo y caímos los dos al suelo, todas mis cosas así como las de ella salieron volando, ella comenzó a recoger al parecer discos y volviendo a ponerlos en una caja, de pronto esa chica levanto la mirada y entonces me tope con esos bellos ojos chocolate que parecían solo un sueño de mi cabeza, era mi hermosa Bella, en ese momento estaba helado, sentí que mi corazón se paro por un momento. Me sonrío como si nunca hubiera estado molesta conmigo, tal vez lo hacía por cortesía.

-Hola Edward-todo este tiempo, soñando con escuchar su voz de nuevo, y ahora que la tenía frente a mi no podía creerlo, y más aun, que me sonriera otra vez.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-no sabía ni que podría decirle después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, había tanto que quería decirle y aun así las palabras no salían de mí.

-Bien, y ¿tú?-seguía recogiendo los discos del suelos mientras yo le ayudaba y a la vez juntaba de nuevo mis papeles.

-Bien-en ese momento nos levantamos del suelo y entonces una voz la llamo.

-Bella hermosa, ¿nos vamos?-ella se estiro y sonrió al ver a alguien por encima de mi hombro.

-Si ya voy-respondió me miro y entonces dijo las palabras que me volvieron a la vida-Me tengo que irme, pero llámame antes de irte-en ese momento saco una tarjeta que tenía su número escrito-y nos vemos para tomar un café o algo, estoy segura de que tenemos mucho de qué hablar-se acerco me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Cuando voltee para verla alejarse, pude ver que se acercaba a un joven desconocido para mí, ese chico le quito la caja de las manos y se la entrego a otro joven que se encontraba ahí, enseguida la abrazo por la cintura y la beso, mi peor temor se estaba materializando frente a mí, sería que ella estaba enamorada de aquel chico, bueno ella tenía derecho de seguir con su vida, ahora me enfrentaba a un dilema, llamarla y verme con ella una vez más o simplemente irme y olvidar todo. Paso una semana hasta que arme el valor suficiente para llamarla, la invite a cenar, me ofrecí para pasar por ella per ella me pidió vernos en el lugar cuando llego me quede pasmado, parecia un sueño, estaba hermosa un hermoso vestido azul de tirantes con un fino suéter blanco con su toque único unos convers negros. Finalmente comenzamos a cenar y hablar de todos esos recuerdos que nos hacían reír, de cómo éramos unos niños tan tontos que cometíamos cada tontería. Se acercaba el final de la noche cuando me pidió que la acompañara a un lugar, fuimos caminando pues al parecer estaba a 10 minutos de ahí, llegamos a una hermosa playa y comenzamos a caminar por la arena.

-Sabes porque te traje aquí.

-No la verdad, no tengo ni idea.

-Porque justo aquí fue a donde llegue y me senté a llorar las horas después de que me fui, y a preguntarme porque no me pediste que me quedara o porque no fuiste hasta el aeropuerto a seguirme como en las películas de amor-ella quería que fuera por ella-¿Qué tonto no?

-No creí que quisiera que fuera por ti hasta el aeropuerto.

-Tal vez fue lo mejor, tal vez no estábamos destinados a estar juntos-que locura yo mataría por haber ido por ella y estar a su lado justo ahora y ella creía que era lo mejor.

-No sé qué decirte.

-A pesar de todo, decidí que no quería recordarte así-así cómo-decidí recordarte como él chico que me beso por primera vez, el chico que por primera vez me dedico una canción, y por el amigo que se convirtió en mi primer amor-todo este tiempo pensé que ella me estaría odiando y resulta que ella solo pensaba en lo bueno y no en la horrible forma en que termino.

-Si pudiera cambiar el pasado, probablemente las cosas serían muy distintas, jamás te hubiera dejado ir, hubiera ido hasta el aeropuerto, es más me habría subido al avión para detenerte-me miro y finalmente se sentó en la arena, me senté a su lado y la mire mientras ella observaba a la luna-te puedo hacer una pregunta-solo asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué esperabas que te dijera en el aeropuerto?

-No lose, algo cómo en las películas, aunque fuera un cliché, no se tal vez, que no podrías vivir sin mi, o que me amabas, que no te imaginabas la vida sin mí, pero a pesar de todo me quede ahí esperando en el aeropuerto, sabes creí que me seguirías como yo a ti.

-De que hablas.

-Así como yo te seguí hasta el trabajo de tu padre para pedirte que volviéramos, porque no podía imaginarme un solo día sin ti.

-Bella-fue casi un susurro, en ese momento una lágrima comenzó a salir de sus ojos-no sabes cómo me he arrepentido en todo este tiempo por haberte dejado ir, por haber sido tan tonto como para perderte.

-Ya no vale la pena lamentarse por algo que fue hace tanto tiempo, hay que seguir adelante-no podía pensar que la iba a dejar ir otra vez.

-Ese es el problema yo no puedo seguir adelante sin ti, no quiero volver a perderte.

-Edward, por favor no.

-Bella, yo no he dejado de amarte, el día en que te fuiste mi mundo se detuvo y ahora que te encontré no puedo ni imaginar perderte de nuevo.

-No tiene sentido que me digas todo eso.

-Si lo tiene-tome sus brazos y la gire hacia mí, estaba llorando como aquella última vez que la vi-Bella dame otra oportunidad, se que tú también sientes algo por mi todavía lo veo en tus ojos.

-Y que se supone que haga, que corra a tus brazos y te bese, no puedo hacerlo.

-Por qué no Bella dime qué quieres que te diga para que vuelvas a mi lado- me miro a los ojos cómo buscando la respuesta en ellos.

-Di que nada ha cambiado, que nadie puede ocupar mi lugar, que cada día se pone más difícil…-estaba llorando se levanto y intento alejarse, pero no podía dejarla ir, la tome del brazo y la jale hasta mi para besarla, ella intento separarnos pero poco a poco me correspondió y enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello, en ese momento ya no podía soltarla saber que ella también me correspondía era lo mejor que podía pasar, pero entonces cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, puse mi frente sobre la de ella y no podía evitar sonreír- Di que me amas más que antes.

-Bella, te amo mucho más que antes-sonreímos y entonces me di cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo porque volvió a mirarme como antes, con ese brillo en sus ojos, me acerque y volví a besarla cuando nos separamos me miro a los ojos y dijo justo lo que esperaba escuchar desde que nos separamos.

-Te amo-la alce y la hice girar en el aire mientras ella se reía y me abrazaba, entonces terminamos en el suelo y ahí nos pasamos toda la noche hablando, de todo y de nada, yo tenía que irme en una semana pero ella me prometió que estaría conmigo haya, solo necesitaba tiempo para poder arreglar algunos asuntos. En la mañana desperté y la vi dormida en mi pecho no pude evitar sonreír, era mía otra vez, y esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie me la quitara de nuevo, ella levanto la mirada me sonrío, señal de que ella también estaba como yo feliz.

-Buenos días-me saludo, a pesar de que la arena no era lo más cómodo para dormir, había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Te amo-en ese momento se sonrojo, amo cuando hace eso se ve hermosa, levanto la mirada y me sonrío.

-También te amo-amaba escucharla decir eso no había forma de que me sintiera más feliz, era la primera noche que pasaba a su lado y nada podría hacerme sentir mal. Todo era perfecto.


	3. Tomaste mi mano y añadiste un detalle

_**Capitulo 3:**_ _**Tomaste mi mano y añadiste un anillo.**_

_**La canción de este capítulo es "MY LOVE" de Sia.**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Tal vez estaba mal haber besado a Edward cuando a un estaba con James pero no podía seguir engañándome y haciéndome creer que podía llegar a enamorarme de James o que dejaría de amar a Edward, y la verdad no me siento mal de haberlo hecho sé que mi lugar está al lado de él y que jamás volvería a lastimarme cuando desperté y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí me sentía plena y protegida como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado y cuando abrí mis ojos y lo vi sonreírme con esa bella sonrisa que eriza mi piel no podía mentirme lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, y oír que el también me amaba era lo mejor que podía pasarme. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarme a James pero en ese momento no me importaba era feliz, el plan era que después de arreglar todo yo me iría con él a Forks para empezar una nueva vida juntos. Finalmente fui a casa donde se encontraba James sentado en el sofá, el tenía una llave en caso de alguna emergencia, estaba molesto se notaba en su rostro, era hora de enfrentar las cosas y decirle todo esperaba que me entendiera.

-Bella puedo preguntar ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

-Estuve en la playa toda la noche-"con Edward" pensé, pero no era momento a un de decirle nada.

-Tu sola-ahí estaba la pregunta que me daba miedo contestar, no porque se fuera a molestar, si no porque sabía que le iba doler y el era un gran amigo, lo mire agache la cabeza-Estuviste con él verdad.

-James, tú sabías que yo lo amaba, no fue mi intención hacerte esto, simplemente paso.

-Simplemente paso, esa es tu defensa, Bella eres tonta él va a volver lastimarte y entonces que va a pasar, vas a venir a llorar hasta aquí otra vez-ahora yo estaba molesta, como se atreve a decirme eso.

-Él no va a volver a lastimarme, él me ama tanto como yo a él.

-Por favor Bella por lo que me has contado eso mismo creías cuando estabas con él y como termino todo, ahora me vas a decir que cambio de un día a otro, no seas estúpida Bella para él solo eres un juego, pero sabes que son perfectos el uno para el otro, el es un hipócrita y tu una golfa-ahora si estaba más que molesta, así que le di una cachetada como se atrevía a decirme algo así entiendo que él estaba molesto pero tenía el derecho a decirme así-Sabes que es verdad y con golpearme no vas a cambiar nada, yo estuve contigo por meses y no me dejaste tocarte ni un pelo, mientras que a él lo viste un día y terminaste pasando la noche con él-o por dios como se atreve, le di otra cachetada.

-¡TE VAS DE MI CASA!-le grite más que enojada en cuanto salió del apartamento le grite lo único que me quedaba por decir-¡Y POR SI NO TE QUEDO CLARO, ESTO SE ACABO!-estaba molesta, pero aun así lo quería y me dolía que creyera algo así de mí, comencé a llorar y lo único que paso por mi mente fue llamar a Edward, lo necesitaba era el único que me podía hacerme sentir mejor, no sonó ni una vez cuando contesto.

-Hola hermosa estaba pensando en ti-siempre sabía que decir para hacerme sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Hola, podrías venir-en cuanto me escucho se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Estas bien, si ese idiota te hizo algo te juro que…

-No, no me hizo nada pero necesito verte, puedes venir.

-Claro, mi amor en 20 minutos estoy ahí.

-Te amo

-Te amo-cortamos y me esforcé por relajarme para que no me viera llorando, sabía que Edward era sobreprotector conmigo y si me veía llorando buscaría a James para hacerle quien sabe qué, y lo que menos quería era que alguno terminara lastimado. No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando Edward ya estaba en la puerta de mi apartamento, a penas entro me beso y todos mis problemas pasaron a segundo plano, nos sentamos en el sofá abrazados y comenzamos a hablar.

-No sabes cómo te extrañe-era un exagerado no llevábamos ni dos horas separados, aunque debo admitir que yo me sentía igual.

-No estuvimos ni 2 horas separados.

-A mi me parecieron años, o me vas a decir que tu no me extrañaste.

-Claro que te extrañe, no te imaginas cuanto- me acerque y le di un recatado beso en los labios, cuando nos separamos me sonrío.

-Estuve pensando.

-Tú enserio.

-Bella, estoy hablando enserio, tengo algo muy importante que decirte pero ahora no te digo nada-intentaba hacerse el molesto, cómo si no lo conociera de toda la vida y pudiera ver a través de su puchero, pero le iba a seguir la corriente.

-No te enojes, solo fue una broma, a ver dime en que estuviste pensando y que es súper importante.

-Pues ahora no te digo nada, tendrás que contentarme para hacerme hablar.

-Mmmm… que podría hacer para contentarte, ya sé y si te digo que TE AMO.

-Tal vez, pero aun no estoy seguro si disculparte-lo mire a los ojos y vi a donde se oba todo esto, me acerque lentamente a sus labios y lo bese tiernamente, el me tomo la cara cuando intente sepárame y siguió besándome la verdad no me quejo, cuando por fin nos separamos le sonreí.

-Y ahora ya me disculpaste y me vas a contar en que estuviste pensando.

-Mmmm…. Claro que te perdono, y te voy a contar en que en que estuve pensando-se levanto y me sentó frente a él.

-Ya me vas a decir.

-No seas desesperada, quiero que esto sea perfecto.

-No soy desesperada, pero ya dime.

-Está bien, estuve pensando en nosotros y me di cuenta que ahora que te tenía de vuelta conmigo no estaba dispuesto perderte nunca más y que de ahora en adelante quiero que seas mía y solo mía-amo cuando dice que soy suya, no se a donde va todo esto pero hasta hora es perfecto-y por eso te quiero pedir algo-de pronto saco una cajita forrada de terciopelo color negro, ahora me daba cuenta a donde iba todo esto, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco y mi respiración se agito, de pronto vi que mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse cuando abrió la caja-Bella quieres casarte conmigo-lo mire a los ojos las lagrimas empezaron a caer y lo bese-eso es un sí-si de algo estaba segura era de querer pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de mi Edward.

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo-él me levanto y me hizo girar en el aire mientras nos abrazábamos, era un momento tan perfecto que no había nada que pudiera ser mejor que esto, y entonces me di cuenta que si había algo más.

_**La canción que va con la siguiente parte del capítulo es "TODO CAMBIO" de Camila. **_

_**Edward Pov**_

En cuanto me dijo que si, sentí que mi corazón se salía de mí, ahora ella era mía y solo mía, la bese y le puse el anillo, entonces volví a besarla y me deje llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, nuestro beso se volvió más fuerte y apasionado en ese momento, mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura ella jalaba mi cabello y me besaba, cuando nos separamos me di cuenta que esto se dirigía a algo más que un beso, por lo que sabía ella jamás lo había intentado y yo quería que si esto llegaba a algo más ella estuviera de acuerdo.

-Estás segura de esto-me miro y sintió con la cabeza, en cuanto me di cuenta que ella quería lo mismo que yo, la bese y subí a mi cintura, la lleve hasta la cama de su habitación y la acosté sin dejar de besarla, quería que fuera un momento que ella recordara el resto de su vida, aunque también quería demostrarle al mundo que ella era mía y que nunca nadie la iba a tener como yo, nadie la iba a tocar como yo.-Te amo-me sonrío y me miro con ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos que solo tenía cuando hablaba conmigo, otra cosa que solo era para mí.

-Te amo-la bese y entonces le quite la blusa que seguro acababa de ponerse, ella me quito la camisa y entonces seguimos besándonos dejándonos llevar, quería mimarla hacerla sentirse la mujer más bella del mundo, quería que ella se sintiera como la hermosa mujer que es, la bese y toque todo su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez, le dije lo mucho que la amaba así como ella a mí, y hasta que finalmente llego el momento de que fuéramos uno.

-Estas lista.

-Si.-Entonces me adentre en ella y tome sus manos entre las mías y las puse sobre su cabeza, esta era la primera vez que los 2 hacíamos el amor, así que estaba seguro era la mejor experiencia que podía sentir, saber que ella jamás se entregaría a nadie más y que al único hombre que amaba era yo, saber que era el primero en su vida me hacía sentir como la persona más importante del mundo. Cuando terminamos de entregarnos el uno al otro nos abrazamos y ella me dijo las palabras que en ese momento más quería escuchar-Te prometo que siempre vas a ser el único.-La bese, a pesar de que eso yo lo sabía, escuchar que ella lo decía era maravilloso.

-Y yo que tu siempre vas a ser la única chica en mi vida-de eso podía estar segura.

-Has pensado en nuestro futuro.

-Sí, está claro que vamos a estar juntos para siempre, y me imagino en una bella casa, sentado frente al piano componiendo canciones de cuna para nuestros hijos.

-Nuestros hijos, ya penaste en eso.

-Por supuesto.

-Y cuántos hijos vamos a tener si se puede saber.

-Por mi podemos tener una docena.

-Una docena, estás loco, pero te amo.

-Te amo-y así nos quedamos por un rato mirándonos a los ojos, como si solo estuviéramos nosotros dos en el mudo, después nos duchamos juntos y fuimos a comer, pase la semana más feliz de mi vida, haciéndola mía una y otra vez, vivía más en su apartamento que en el hotel, y ahora tenía que irme y aunque sabía que la vería en una par de semanas, me dolía en el alma dejarla.


	4. Reencuentro

_**Reencuentro.**_

_**La canción de este capítulo es "CUANDO ESTAS CONMIGO" de Reik.**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Después de entregarme a él, sabía que ahora si íbamos a estar juntos para siempre, pase la mejor semana de mi vida a su lado, pero él se tenía que ir a Forks otra vez, decidí irme con él porque relativamente yo no tenía nada aquí que me retuviera, así que volvería a Forks, nos separamos un par de días para poder arreglar todo para irme con él y no volver a separarnos nunca más, mi vuelo era el jueves empaque mis cosas y me dirigí hasta ahí, en el avión solo podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera nuestros momentos juntos, los días largos que pasábamos en el Prado hablando de tonterías, las platicas en la noche cuando se ocultaba en mi habitación, y nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor. Cuando llegue me di cuenta que no sabías donde estaba su casa, pero si tenía su número de celular, le llame y le dije que había llegado al aeropuerto, no pude terminar de decir eso cuando ya venía para acá, decidí esperarlo, tome mis maletas y me senté en la sala de espera, llego y lo vi cómo desesperado, buscando entre la gente era tan impaciente, me quede para justo detrás de él, hasta que se diera cuenta de que estaba justo ahí, giro me vio lo salude a lo lejos y vino corriendo hasta mí y me beso, había visto más de cien películas románticas en las que él protagonista corría la abrazaba y se besaban, pero nunca me había sentido así de… feliz, era tan raro, me sentía en esas películas, cuando estoy a su lado me siento en una burbuja en la que solo estamos él y yo, nadie más. Me llevo hasta su apartamento, ahora él era todo un medico así podía darse el lujo de vivir solo, ya quería ver de nuevo a Alice su hermana y mi mejor amiga, Emmett el gran y adorable niño de 22 años, a Esme a quien consideraba mi segunda madre, y Carlisle su padre era un dios de la medicina, quería verlos a todos y contarles la nueva noticia, apenas entramos soltó las maletas, se acerco a mí lo más posible y me beso, de apronto me tomo por la cintura y me subió a sus piernas, enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me llevo hasta la habitación y hicimos el amor de nuevo, era fascinante, como en sus brazos podía sentir tantas cosas, me sentía protegida, amada, feliz, segura, sus besos, por otros lado, demostraban amor, deseo, pasión pero sobre todo amor, era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien, él era mi vida ahora, estuvimos toda la tarde en su apartamento planeando cómo se lo diríamos, conocíamos a Alice y en cuanto lo supiera iba a comenzar a preparar todo, cosa que a ambos nos gustaba ya que él quería que yo fuera su _Esposa, _se escucha tan bien, y yo porque me evitaría el estrés de salir de compras y todo el ajetreo que causa una boda, luego hablamos del futuro y cuáles eran nuestros sueños juntos. Finalmente llegamos el domingo a casa de sus padre donde todos sorprendidos me recibieron muy bien Esme con la dulzura de siempre, Alice con alegría y la noticia de que salía con un chico llamado Jasper quien al saludarte te transmita tanta paz y tranquilidad, Emmett me alzo en sus enormes brazos y me dejo sin aliento, me presento a su novia Rosalie, ella me sonrío y a decir verdad era bastante linda, y finalmente Carlisle, el jefe de familia, quien me abrazo y saludo el también era un padre para mi, comenzamos a comer y platicar de viejas anécdotas de cuando Alice y yo éramos amigas y platicábamos horas mientras yo le decía lo buen mozo que era Edward y ella me decía que era una locura que me gustara su hermano, aunque emitimos el nombre de Edward, solo nos centramos en un chico que me gustaba en la preparatoria, hubo un momento durante la adolescencia en el que estuve locamente enamorada de Edward aunque fue antes de ser amigos, y hablar de ello solo me hacía que me pusiera roja como un tomate, Edward me tomaba la mano bajo la mesa y me sonreía.

-Te vez hermosa, toda sonrojada-se acerco y me susurro al oído, eso solo hizo que me pusiera mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

El día paso muy rápido, se nos hicieron las 7 de la noche hablando y Edward tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, así que teníamos que irnos, el camino fue silencioso pero lindo él iba pensativo encerrado en su mundo y a veces soltaba una hermosa sonrisa, en cuanto llegamos nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala y comenzamos a hablar.

-Así que, te gustaba un chico en la preparatoria, y dime todavía piensas en ese chico-claro hablemos de eso, un tema del cual me ponía roja al hablar, y así fue me sonroje de sobremanera, el se rio acercándose a mí, le gusta jugar conmigo, pues entonces juguemos.

-Cada noche, desde que lo conocí-me acerque más a él y quedamos frente a frente-sabes no creo que nadie logre sacarlo de mi cabeza, digamos que es el amor de mi vida.

-Oh, así que… puedo saber su nombre.-ahí estaba el mismo Edward celoso de que me tocara hasta el médico.

-Pues no sé si decírtelo, creo que él siente lo mismo por mi y él es bastante celoso y si se entera que estoy justo aquí contigo, se molestara y mucho-esto era divertido, Edward estaba a punto de explotar.

-Isabella dime el nombre de ese chico ahora mismo-estaba tan molesto, yo me reí y le deje ver mi sonrisa de par en par-Isabella deja de jugar conmigo y dime su nombre-me seguí riendo y entonces no resistí más y solté una carcajada.-Me puedes explicar qué hay de graciosos en todo esto.

-Te dije que era muy celoso-pude decir, lo decía de forma en que me entendiera que era él de quien hablaba, pero creo que no lo entendió.

-Eso no me importa, tengo que dejarle en claro que ahora tú eres solo mía y no lo quiero cerca de ti, ni ha mil metros a la redonda-comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, estaba molesto me senté a mirarlo un buen rato, hasta que ya no resistí, lo tome de la playera y lo senté de nuevo en el sillón.-Porque me haces esto, solo dime si él te importa tanto como para no quererme decir quién es.

-Edward, ese chico…-me quede callada mirando sus ojos azules y hermosos, y vi su tristeza al pensar que podía perderme-está sentado, justo aquí, a mi lado-sus ojos tenían cierta duda y entonces creo que entendió y me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que amaba-y te puedo decir que es el chico mas celoso que conozco-intento refutarme pero no lo deje-pero me encanta, y lo amo con todo mi corazón.-apenas termine de hablar me beso, tiernamente.

-Te gusta hacerme sufrir Swan, pero esta me la cobro-dijo con su mejor sonrisa torcida, entonces me levanto por la cintura cargándome en su hombro, eso me tomo desprevenida, hasta solté un grito.

-¡Edward! Bájame.-intente luchar pero iba muerta de la risa, pero no valía la pena él me llevo hasta la habitación y ahí comenzó la noche para nosotros.

_**Edward Pov**_

Estaba muy interesado en saber quién era él chico que traía loca a Mi Bella en la preparatoria, sabía que había sido hace mucho tiempo pero aun así me sentía un poco celoso, recuerdo que en esa época yo me había ido a estudiar la carrera a Seattle, pero hasta ese momento Bella era solo la mejor amiga de mi hermana hasta que un día simplemente note lo hermosa que era y me di cuenta que la veía como algo más que una simple chica, pero ella era una "niña" cuando me fui pero cuando vine a visitar a mi familia en vacaciones, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era y que ya no era ninguna niña era toda una mujer.

_**Flash Back**_

-Hola Alice-escuche su vos en la puerta mientras yo estaba en la cocina-lo siento se me hizo tarde, es que estaba con Jacob-quien era ese tal Jacob, "que te importa" me regañe mentalmente, finalmente ella no era nada de mí solo la amiga de mi hermana.

-No importa, te perdono si me dejas arreglarte para la cita de esta noche-tiene una cita esta noche, ¿será con Jacob?, seguro él es su novio, "porque te importa tanto" esto era tan raro me sentía celoso porque Bella tenía una cita con alguien más, yo la veía como una hermana tal vez sea por eso, si es por eso seguro es eso.

-Está bien.

-Por cierto Edward acaba de llegar de la Universidad, viene de vacaciones.-Alice le decía a Bella cuando escuche unos pasos que venían hacia la cocina, rápido me senté en la mesa y comencé a beber agua, las vi entrar y la vi sentí una especie de desesperación por tocarla de alguna forma, esto no era muy normal, intente reconfortarme seguro es porque no la veo hace mucho y es como una hermana.

-Hola hermosa-le dije, así la saludaba para que se sonrojara, por alguna razón me encanta cuando hace eso-no me vas a saludar.

-Hola Edward-se acerco y me abrazo, en ese momento no quería separarme de ella pero tenía que hacerlo no quería asustarla o levantar sospechas de algo de lo que no estaba seguro-como te va en la Universidad, escuche que muy bien.

-Si me fue muy bien en mi primer semestre en la carrera de medicina.-enserio quería hablar con ella, era algo tan extraño sentía la necesidad de contarle todo, que me pasaba.

-Alto, primero que nada no tenemos tiempo de sentarnos a platicar porque Bella tiene que arreglarse para salir y segundo que les pasa nunca se han sentado a platicar y ahora deciden sentarse a charlar como un par de amigos que no se ven en mucho tiempo, no digo que sea malo pero tienen todas las vacaciones para ser amigos ahora me llevo a Bella porque la necesito perfecta para esta noche.-nos cayo Alice y se la llevo, no era justo aunque ella tenía razón a pesar de que Bella y yo éramos amigo no éramos de la clase que se sienta y se cuenta todo, entonces que me pasaba porque esta necesidad de hablarle, y abrazarla o porque tenía celos de que tuviera una cita esta noche, las escuche alejarse y oí que Bella regañaba a Alice.

-Alice eso fue muy grosero, solo me decía algo simple. No es como me estuviera contando su vida-que ironía yo tenía esta extraña necesidad de contársela.

-Bella, pueden jugar a los novios otro día, ahora tengo que arreglarte para tu cita-apuesto que se había puesto roja ante la idea de que juagábamos a los "novios" porque eso me producía tanta ilusión.

-Alice, no jugamos a los novios, yo no veo de esa forma a Edward-eso último me causo un hueco en el estomago enserio no entendía nada, ya no las escuche más entonces llego el enorme de Emmett quien sin decir más noto que estaba hecho un lio le conté todo y termine con un:

-Seguro es porque es como una hermana y por eso me siento así sabes, como cuando Alice salió con un chico por primera vez, recuerdas lo molestos que estábamos es algo así-claro que no era tan diferente no me sentía así con Alice era muy diferente, Emmett asintió con la cabeza y me dijo.

-Sí, pero esta no es la primera vez que Bella sale con un chico-que ella salía con otros cuando yo no estaba, que esperaba estaba en la preparatoria justo cuando todos comienzan a "enamorarse" hasta del aire.

-Pero es la primera vez que la veo salir con alguien-entonces salió Alice de su cuarto corriendo y se detuvo en la punta de la escalera para dar un anuncio.

-Atención Ed y Em necesito su aprobación para Bella, saben cómo es de indecisa y no sabe si se ve bien así que necesito que se lo digan para que pueda ir a su cita sin preocupación ok-ambos la miramos y asentimos y entonces camino hacia su cuarto y saco a jalones a Bella del cuarto finalmente salió y mi cuerpo se tenso, se veía tan hermosa y entonces supe que tenía.

-Definitivamente no la veo como una hermana-fue en un susurro para mi, Emmett me sonrío y ambos vimos a Bella bajar por las escaleras con un hermoso vestido azul que para mi gusto se le veía fabuloso con su cabello suelto y maquillaje muy natural, zapatos altos negros que hacían ver sus piernas más largas era la viva imagen de una modelo en persona, Emmett se levanto y la alzo como siempre y ella enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y comenzó a reírse, eso me ponía un poco más celoso, la bajo y casi que se lo grita.

-Te ves hermosa, amor-que porque le decía amor, dios ahora estaba tan celoso, más aun cuando se puso toda roja, me perdí en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro y una hermosa sonrisa a un lado de mi.

-Y tú qué piensas, porque el osito suele ser bastante adulador-le llamaba osito dios estaba a punto de estallar de los celos pero no podía decir nada, ella era una amiga.

-Creo que te ves más que hermosa, vas a deslumbrar al chico con el que sales.

-Eso espero es muy importante-y me lo dice así, bueno ella no sabe cómo me siento.

-Y como se llama el afortunado.

-Se llama Jacob, lleva semanas invitándome a salir y no sé dije porque no-semanas dios mío.

-Espero y todo les salga perfecto.-nos despedimos y se fue entonces Emmett fue hasta el sillón y tomo asiento justo a un lado de mí, venía con su sonrisa burlona y picara en la cara señal de que venía a provocarme.

-Te gusta-dijo mirándome yo me atragante con la idea de que noto todo.

-No… solo…he…cállate Emmett.

-Claro que te gusta.

-NO ya te dije que la veo como una hermana.

-Claro, entonces prepárate porque nuestra "hermanita" tiene más de un pretendiente y créeme si no fuera porque mamá me prohibió salir con chicas de la edad de Alice porque según ella son una niñas para mí, yo también le echaría el ojo y créeme con ella si me ponía las pilas, porque no es fácil sacarle un sí para salir, y aparte es una chica que vale la pena no solo es hermosa es muy buena y especial-el tenía razón ella era especial, pero Esme no solía regañarnos con respecto a quien salir seguro Alice le pidió que alejara a Emmett de sus amiga, él era una ojo alegre todas le parecen hermosas y perfectas aunque habla de Bella con cierto encanto tenía que saber porque se llevaban así de "amor" y "osito".

-Así que desde cuando te llaman "osito"-me burle de él, aunque esperaba me diera información.

-Hey, solo Bella me dice así, y es porque es como una hermana para mí.

-Y puedo saber porque Bella te dice así.

-Lo que pasa es que yo le digo amor para que sonroje por completo, me parece muy gracioso hacerlo así que ella me dice osito para molestarme pero después de tanto tiempo ya es más costumbre que nada, aunque déjame decirte que las chicas del instituto juran que ella y yo somos la pareja de "novios" más adorable de la escuela.

-Porque piensan eso.

-Porque luego en la escuela se nos sale decirnos así y a veces la alzo y la hago girar como a Alice pero como ella no es mi hermana es algo "adorable", aparte de que en muchas ocasiones juego con esas chicas para hacer que Bella se ruborice.

-Puedo preguntar como

-Voy a recogerlas y a abrazo por la cintura y cuando pasamos por las chicas la acerco más a mí, o le hablo como si fuéramos novios para que las chicas hagan un gesto raro como de ternura y ella se pone rija como un tomate, así que para medio Forks somos los futuros señor y señora Cullen-lanzo una carcajada al aire-sabes hasta su padre sabe y me pregunto mis intenciones con Bella, pero ella y yo le explicamos todo.

-Pues cuando te cases en tu mundo de fantasía, espero la invitación-lo ultimo lo dije un poco molesto, en realidad no me gustaba la idea de que Bella juagara a los novios con Emmett, ella tenía que ser mía para mi mala suerte ese verano no nos vimos mucho pero nos hicimos grandes amigos y hasta me dio su punto de vista de su juego con Emmett, como se moría de vergüenza cada que una ce las chicas se acercaba y le decía que su novio la estaba esperando afuera o que hacían una hermosa pareja, yo me tenía que ir a la Universidad pero aun así nos comunicamos, en vacaciones venia y con él tiempo me convertí en su mejor amigo o por lo menos eso me dijo, pero lo que más me cautivo fue su manera de ver el primer beso, como quería que fuera algo especial y único, me hacia querer besarla en ese momento, sabiendo que sería el primero en besarla y cuando la lluvia nos detuvo en el bosque y nos tuvimos que quedar bajo un árbol y ella se levanto para ver si ya había terminado y cayó en mis brazo al tropezarse, se veía tan hermosa con las gotas de lluvia en su cabello, simplemente irresistible, la bese sin pensarlo pero cuando reaccione me di cuenta que cavaba de arruinar su primer beso, ese en el que había puesto tanta ilusión me sentía bien por ser su primer beso, pero a la vez tan idiota no era la forma de tomarlo no así. Entonces me sorprendió con su reacción.

-Lo siento-dije y la solté, para poder alejarme de ella, ¡Dios! Que acababa de hacer me sentía tan culpable.

-No te preocupes-fue lo único que respondió, genial ahora la hacía sentir mal.

-Enserio lo siento-estaba tan arrepentido.

-Pues yo no lo lamento en nada-me sorprendió su manera tan sincera de decirlo-te dije que quería que mi primer beso fuera algo que pudiera recordar para siempre, y que quería que fuera con alguien que de verdad me quisiera y que yo lo quisiera, y es justo lo que siento ahora de alguna forma fue el beso que siempre me imagine, aunque claro jamás había pensado que sería contigo pero ahora no quisiera que hubiera sido nadie más.

-Bella, estás hablando enserio, o solo intentas que no me sienta mal por lo que hice.-ella siempre intenta que los demás se sientan bien y a veces a su costa.

-Claro que hablo enserio, cuando he dicho algo solo para que no te sientas culpable.

-Bella es lo que haces siempre evitar que las personas se sientan mal, quieres que todos sean felices aunque en eso se vaya tu felicidad.

-Edward estoy hablando muy enserio, jamás me habría imaginado un primer beso más perfecto-me sonrió y entonces puso su cara más tierna cuando piensa algo tal vez estaba pensando que de verdad la había lastimado, aunque de verdad me gustaban las palabras _**"jamás había pensado que sería contigo pero ahora no quisiera que hubiera sido nadie más." **_Y entonces me saco de mis pensamientos.-te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Claro-le sonreí cómo solo podía hacerlo cuando estaba con ella.-lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-estaba sorprendido por la pregunta no era lo que creí que me preguntaría, estaba tan tranquila tal vez estaba por estallar.-no me mal interpretes, sólo quiero saber por qué.

-Creo que…-me quede callado la mire a los ojos y continúe-me deje llevar por el momento-no era lo que quería responder y note por su expresión que no era la respuesta que quería escuchar entonces porque no decía lo que sentía en verdad, de pronto comenzó a caminar al notar que la lluvia había parado, no podía dejar que se fuera sin decirle lo que sentía la tome del brazo y la hice mirarme–No, no lo hice porque me dejara llevar, lo hice porque Te amo-lo dije con todas sus letras era lo que sentía y no podía callarlo más tiempo se volteo para mirarme por completo, pero cuando se quedo callada me frustre, necesitaba saber que sentía-Bella, necesito que me digas lo que sientes por mí, te prometo que nuestra relación no va a cambiar en nada, pero necesito que me digas lo que siente.

-Edward no se…-cuando se quedo callada me di cuenta que no lo sentía ella no se sentía así, no me separaría de ella se lo prometí, pero estaba tan triste entonces ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos para hacer que la mirara-Te amo-cuando dijo eso que tanto esperaba escuchar, mi corazón de acelero como nunca, me acerque a ella la abrace por la cintura y la volví a besar no sabía en donde estábamos parados en ese momento pero, una cosa era segura de mi nunca se iba a alejar ella sería mía y se acabaron sus juegos con Emmett eso nunca me gusto y ahora que ella es mía no podía andar por ahí jugando a los novios con él, eso es ahora ella sería mi novia y solo mía y nadie me la iba a quitar y entonces las palabras de Em sonaron en mi cabeza "los próximos señor y señora Cullen" ese era nuestro destino.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y entonces al llegar a casa le pregunte quien era y ella comenzó a jugar conmigo, quien demonios era ese chico y porque mi Bella seguía pensando en él. Cuando me dijo que era yo y que me amaba con todo sus ser creo que me enamore más de ella, la bese la levante sobre mi hombre y me la lleve a nuestra cama tenía que hacerla mía, era como una forma de hacerle notar al mundo que nos amábamos.


	5. Tu recuerdo

_**Capitulo 5: Tu recuerdo.**_

_**La canción de este capítulo es: "TAL VEZ" de la Ricky Martin. (es como la forma de ver de Bella.).**_

_**Edward Pov**_

Desperté un poco aturdido, no sé donde estoy, es una habitación blanca, al examinarla me di cuenta de que era una cuarto de hospital, abrí más los ojos intentando recordar algo pero no había nada, de pronto unos ojos color chocolate me miraron con una hermosa sonrisa, de alguna forma me tranquilizaba, se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Despertaste, Edward como te extrañe-le correspondí el abrazo sin pensarlo, se alejo y comenzó a llorar-dios estaba tan preocupada de que no despertaras.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Qué?-su expresión fue de preocupación salió de la habitación-tranquilo-me miro para salir de la habitación, un hombre, creo que el doctor, de cabello rubio ojos casi dorados, ella le dijo algo y él mostro a la habitación algo preocupado. La chica comenzó a sollozar se notaba su preocupación, sentí la necesidad de consolarla, pero en este momento estaba tan perdido que no sabía cómo hacerlo, el médico se acerco me reviso rápido y volvió a ver a la chica.

-Tranquila Bella, Edward está bien, el golpe que sufrió hizo que perdiera la memoria pero según los estudios que le realizamos, no hay nada malo.

-Pero va a estar bien, va a recordar.

-Sí, tal vez tarde un poco, pero va a recordar-la chica de hermosos ojos chocolate se tranquilizo un poco, se notaba en su mirada, se acerco a mí, y me miro, sus ojos me daban tanta paz, me sonrió-Bueno yo los dejo, tendrán mucho de qué hablar, Bella, creo que lo mejor es que no le cuentes todo, eso puede afectarle, tiene que recordar solo-dijo el doctor.

-Está bien Carlisle-se despidieron y el doctor salió de la habitación y ella volvió a mirarme-Hola.

-Hola-fue casi un susurro.

-No te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar y voy a estar contigo hasta que te recuperes-entonces apareció una enfermera, me checo el catéter y nos miro a mí y a la hermosa chica de ojos chocolate, con un odio en sus ojos, pero cuando me miro a mí, parecia como si quisiera comerme con la mira, de cierto modo eso daba miedo, Bella se dio cuenta y la miro con enojo, la chica saco una sonrisa burlona, y se acerco a Bella.

-Te molesto-le dijo, Bella se movió para dejar que me checaran, la mujer rubia y con mirada penetrante miro a Bella y después a mí, me miro con esa ansiedad de nuevo, me ponía nervioso, luego miro a Bella, quien si pudiera quemarla con los ojos lo haría, eso de alguna forma me hizo sentir mejor, parecia celosa.

-Terminaste-dijo Bella con enojo en la voz-necesitamos estar solos-claro yo quería quedarme con la hermosa chica de ojos cafés, a solas, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería mirarla, quería simplemente estar con ella. La enfermera termino y salió de la habitación, haciéndole una mueca a Bella, que no me agrado para nada, Bella la miro y luego se puso a un lado de la cama mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ven siéntate aquí conmigo-me recorrí para que se sentara ella me miro sonriendo y se sentó-Cuéntame de ti, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Y ¿Por qué tu y esa enfermera se miran con tanto odio? Que por cierto la enfermera tiene cara de loca-me sonrió ampliamente y me miro a los ojos.

-Bueno esa enfermera y yo nos miramos así, porque ella se la pasa coqueteando con mi hermoso y bello novio-así que si había un chico entre ellas, y era el novio de la preciosa chica que me miraba con cariño, no yo no quería que ella tuviera novio, bueno si, pero yo quería ser ese novio-y bueno yo soy Bella Swan y me preocupo tanto por ti porque yo amo a mi hermoso novio-una enorme sonrisa se formo en mi boca, si era MI NOVIA, se sentía tan bien escuchar que ella me amaba.

-Así que eres mi novia-me acerque a ella, para intentar besarla, estaba a punto de besarla cuando una chica se asomo por la puerta y entro gritando, lo cual nos asusto a ambos, yo hice una mueca de disgusto y Bella me sonrió, se acerco a mi oído.

-Tranquilo, más tarde seguimos, ella es solo Alice tu hermana-está bien la promesa de que terminaríamos esto más tarde me gustaba, y aparte si la chica de pelo corto que entro era mi hermana, no podía molestarme porque me viniera a ver.

-Hermanito, ya me conto papá lo que paso, y que no recuerdas nada, pero no te preocupes que yo me voy a encargar de ayudarte en toso hasta que recuperes la memoria.

-Creo que ya se adelantaron en eso, mi hermosa novia se ofreció a ayudarme-abrace a Bella por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo un poco más, esbozando una sonrisa, se sentía tan bien llamarla mi novia, Bella se sonrojo y eso me gusto mucho, Alice nos miro con picardía y luego hizo una mueca como de enojo.

-Entonces ya recordaste a Bella y a mí no, tu hermana de toda la vida.-creo que era muy obvio que si era mi hermana lo era de toda la vida.

-No Alice, pero estuvimos hablando y le conté que él y yo somos novios-respondió Bella, la tome de la mano y comencé a jugar con sus dedos, Alice nos miro una rato con ternura y luego se despidió.

-Bueno pues entonces creo que, los dejo, se ve que están muy ocupados y no quiero ser el mal tercio-nos sonrió desde la puerta y se fue, mire a Bella con picardía.

-Bueno creo que dejamos algo pendiente-me acerque a ella otra vez lentamente, ella no se retiro nuestros labios casi se rozaban cuando entro un chico enorme, y una chica rubia, otra vez nos separamos sorprendidos, el chico enorme nos miro burlón, y Bella se sonrojo de nuevo, y se veía hermosa de nuevo, la chica rubia saludo a Bella y al notar la mirada del enorme muchacho lo golpeo en el hombro.

-Emmett, no es momento para tus tonterías-le dijo molesta.

-Ross-se quejo sobándose en brazo, Bella se rio y yo la seguí la verdad era una escena muy graciosa, cualquiera que viera al chico no creería que una chica lo calmaría-Bueno y que estaban haciendo-dijo el chico en tono burlón.

-Nada solo hablábamos-los chicos se presentaron y después de un rato se fueron dejándonos de nuevo solos, por fin, digo no me molesta que mi familia me visite, pero me estaba volviendo loco por besar a la hermosa chica que estaba a mi lado.

-Por fin solos-me acerque de nuevo a ella cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, tocaron a la puerta, op por dios-Acaso es en mi contra-Bella se rio con ganas y me beso en la mejilla, pero yo no quería un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegra saber que aun eres igual de desesperado, y que aun quieres besarme-claro que quería besarla más que cualquier cosa, entro una mujer mayor y me miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola cariño, yo soy tu mamá.

-Hola mamá-mi madre nos miraba con tanta alegría, después de un largo rato nos despedimos y quedamos solos de nuevo.

-Bien ahora ya podemos terminar lo que llevo todo el día esperando-me miro con una sonrisa, la tome de la barbilla para levantarla un poco, me acerque lentamente hasta ella y por fin después de todo un día esperándolo, la bese sus labios son tan suaves y se amoldan perfectamente a los míos, me sentí tan feliz en ese momento, la tome de la cintura y la empuje hacia mi cuerpo para que se sentara en mis piernas, ella rodeo mi cuello, y si no fuera porque estamos en un hospital quien sabe como terminaría esto, me deje llevar pero de repente Bella nos separo y salió corriendo a una puerta de la habitación, supongo que es el baño, la escuche vomitando y me quise levantar a verla pero por los cables que tenía conectados no podía moverme, regreso después de un rato y se sentó a mi lado, roce su mejilla y hora el preocupado era yo, no se veía bien.

-Estás bien-le pregunte, ella me miro con una sonrisa.

-Sí, solo fue algo que me cayó mal.

-Segura.

-Si no te preocupes-me miro con tanta dulzura, me acerque a ella para volver a besarla pero ella me esquivo y nos separo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que, acabo de devolver-después de eso entendí, aunque quería seguir besándola y no me importaba lo del vomito, pero tampoco quería incomodarla. Entro un doctor a la habitación, el mismo de la mañana y me dijo que tenía el alta, ósea que podía irme, Bella me explico que él era Carlisle y que era mi padre, me vestí para irnos y Bella me llevo a un departamento.

1 mes después…

Bella seguía con las nauseas, mareos y se sentía cansada, así que se hizo unos análisis, pues yo se lo pedí, estaba muy preocupado, de verdad la quería aunque aun no pudiera recordar nada, ella me importaba mucho, sentía algo especial por ella, los análisis se los entregarían en una semana, estábamos sentados en la sala del departamento, me conto la historia de cómo terminamos viviendo juntos, y la verdad en esos momentos quisiera acordarme de todo, recordar los detalles, pero ella solo me dio un pequeños resumen y dijo que los detalles tendría que recordarlos solo. Aunque adoro estar con ella, me di cuenta de que si seguíamos así, y si yo no volvía a recuperar la memoria, ella y yo no tendríamos un futuro, eso me ponía pensar, la verdad ella me importaba, lo suficiente como para dejarla ir y que no tuviera que vivir con esto, mi familia ya de por si tenía que sufrir mi ansiedad por no recordar nada, y no quería algo así para ella, me decidí a hablar con ella y separarnos un tiempo para poder pensar bien las cosas, y saber que queríamos hacer los dos. Me dolía en el alma tener que dejarla ir, pero era por ella, pero sabía que si le decía la verdad se negaría, así que tenía que mentirle para que ella se alejara, si es que algún día recuperaba la memoria, le pediría perdón y le explicaría todo pero por ahora solo teníamos que separarnos por su bien.

-En que piensas.

-Nada, Bella creo que debemos darnos un tiempo-lo solté rápido y aun así me dolía en el alma ver su cara de tristeza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-su voz era de preocupación, ansiedad, tristeza.

-Bella es lo mejor, yo aun no recuerdo nada, no quiero atarte a esto. No te convengo Bella.

-No seas ridículo, eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida.

-Eso era antes, ahora no sé nada de lo paso. Bella, por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es-esto era tan doloroso, se levanto rápidamente y yo la tome de los hombros, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Lo prometiste! Prometiste que siempre estaría a mi lado…

-Siempre que no fuera malo para ti, y esto es malo, no quiero atarte a una relación sin futuro.

-Como que sin futuro.

-Bella-suspire profundo esto la iba a lastimar pero era necesario-no veo un futuro a tu lado.

-¿Tú… no… me quieres?-esto era tan difícil.

-No-eso me rompía el corazón, no quería lastimarla.

-Bien so cambia las cosas-lo sabia le dolía tanto o más que mi se escuchaba en su voz.

-Tal vez te quise en el pasado, pero permití que esto llegara muy lejos, en cuanto me di cuenta de que ya no era si debí terminar con esto. Lo lamento.

-No, no lo hagas.

-Es lo mejor para los dos.

-Si… eso quieres.

-Solo te quiero pedir un favor, si no es demasiado.

-Lo que quieras-ahora estaba molesta, su voz era más fuerte, y enojada.

-No hagas nada que pueda lastimarte, lo digo por tu padre no lo soportaría.

-No lo hare.

-Te hare una promesa a cambio, no volveré a molestarte-sabía que no me iba a perdonar así que lo mejor era despedirse-Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido. El tiempo cura las heridas.

-¿Y qué hay e tus recuerdos? Y si un día recuerdas todo.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que intentar olvidar-irónico lo que más quería era que yo quería recordar todo para darle un futuro conmigo a su lado. Se levanto y tomo un bolso en el que metió un poco de ropa, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir me miro con una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos.

-Adiós Bella-y salió del departamento.


	6. Convirtiendome en tu pasado

_**Capitulo 6: Convirtiéndome en tu pasado.**_

_**La canción de este capítulo es: "MIRADAS" de la Quinta Estación.**_

_**Edward Pov**_

"_**Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

"_**Cuando hay amor la distancia y el tiempo no importan, lo que importa es cuanto estas dispuesto a soportar su ausencia para esperar su presencia"**_

Salí del apartamento con el alma destrozada, saber que después de todo, nunca significo nada para él todo lo que pasamos juntos, bueno tal vez no recuerde todo eso, pero aun así me duele, lo que más me dolió fue que me dijera que no veía un futuro conmigo, ahora me siento destrozada, me voy de Forks y esta vez nadie sabrá a donde me voy o si pienso volver, llegue a casa de Charlie, él tenía que saber que me iba, pero claro que le pedí que si alguien preguntaba por mí, mintiera o negara en donde estaba, mientras empacaba recordé la llamada que recibí para decirme que Edward estaba en el hospital, y como en ese momento mi mundo se detuvo hasta que se levanto, pero cuando no me recordó eso me puso aun peor, aparte de eso ya de por si me sentía cansada, asqueada y enferma, pero en este momento lo único que ocupa mi mente es irme lo más lejos posible de aquí, sin la intención de volver, esto se acabo, si él ya no me quiere, no voy a llorar por eso, una vez llore, y ese día me jure no volver a llorar por un hombre, y ahora las palabras de James venían a mi cabeza "el va a volver a lastimarte", salí de casa de Charlie y me dirigí en mi camioneta hasta el aeropuerto, cuando llegue tome el primer vuelo que saliera, iba a Nueva York, en el avión, pude despejar mi mente un poco, pero cuando todos los pasajeros se quedaron dormidos, comencé a pensar en él de nuevo, las lagrimas silenciosas cayeron, de pronto un chico que se sentaba a mí lado me tendió un pañuelo, era un chico de ojos café oscuro, cabello negro, y con una muy bonita sonrisa, lo tome y le agradecí, después de un rato empezamos a platicar. Se llama Jacob iba a terminar sus estudios este año, yo por otro lado casi que le cuento todo lo que paso, pero él me escucho con tanto interés, después de un rato nos quedamos dormidos hasta que llamaron para avisar que debíamos abrocharnos los cinturones de nuevo pues estábamos por llegar, al bajar del avión ya me sentía un poco mejor, el chico me hacía reír un poco, fuimos a recoger las maletas y de pronto todo se nublo, lo último que escuche fue a Seth llamándome, cuando desperté estaba en la camilla de un hospital, el chico que conocí estaba dormido en el sillón de la habitación, intente moverme pero estaba un poco adolorida y tenía unos cables conectados, así que era una misión imposible intentar moverme, creo que el chico me escucho quejarme porque como reflejo se despertó asustado y se cayó del sillón, cosa que me hizo reír un poco, se levanto y camino hasta donde yo estaba.

-Me alegra divertirte-me dijo al estar a un lado de la camilla-y como te sientes, me diste un buen susto en el aeropuerto.

-Bien, solo un poco adolorida, gracias, porque estás aquí-tenía esa duda desde que lo vi dormido.

-Bueno después de que te trajeron al hospital me dijeron que estaba bien, pero te hicieron unos análisis, lo cual me dejo con la duda, así que decidí quedarme hasta saber los resultados.

-Bueno gracias, peo seguro no es nada.

-No hay problema, Bella-entonces un doctor bastante agradable Eleazar entro a la habitación, y me dio la noticia de mi vida.

-Isabella no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Vez te dije que no era nada.

-Déjalo terminar Bella.

-Isabella, está embarazada, felicidades-quede en shock, sabía perfectamente que su padre era Edward y si fuera por mí, le llamaría en este momento para contárselo, pero no era tan fácil, él ya no me amaba y esto no cambiaria las cosas, no quiero que este conmigo solo porque tendré un bebe, o que piense que lo digo para retenerlo, era feliz porque era fruto del amor que un día nos tuvimos, pero era muy triste pensar que tal vez mi bebe jamás conocería a su padre, aunque si me llegara a preguntar nunca se lo negaría.

-Bella, felicidades-me dijo Seth con una enorme sonrisa, dios conocía a este chico hace menos de 24 horas y acaba de presenciar el momento más importante de mi vida, como me gustaría que él que estuviera aquí a mi lado fuera Edward.

-Gracias-mi voz sonaba tan triste, reflejaba justo como me sentía.

-Bueno los dejo creo que tienen de que hablar-dijo el doctor le dio la mano a Seth-Felicidades señor-o genial creía que él era el padre.

-Gracias-dijo Seth con tono de burla, el doctor salió de la habitación y nos dejo solos-No puedo creerlo, hace menos de 24 horas que nos conocemos y ya me entere prácticamente de tu vida Isabella, que piensas hacer, le vas a llamar al padre para que te venga a ver.

-No, lo que pienso hacer es en cuanto me den el alta, me voy a un hotel en lo que consigo un lugar.

-Como, no piensas contarle al padre, o es que él desgraciado no quiere hijos y por eso lo dejaste, no me digas que es el tal "EDWARD"-dijo Seth sonaba enfadado, bueno no le culpo, tampoco es que le conté los detalles, no sabe que Edward perdió la memoria así que tal vez piense que terminamos por esa razón, pero Edward siempre había querido tener hijos, pero no esté bebe era mío y solo mío, no le contare a nadie, bueno tal vez a Charlie pero tengo que hacerlo con mucho cuidado porque si lo conozco es capaz de ir a buscar a Edward para que se haga cargo, y digamos que no de una buena manera.

-No es eso Seth, y si el padre de mi bebe es Edward, es solo que por el momento no quiero saber nada de él, no quiero que piense que esto del embarazo es para retenerlo o algo así.

-Bueno si eso quieres, oye yo conozco un lugar a donde puedes mudarte, un amigo que se muda va a dejar su apartamento que está en el mismo edificio donde yo vivo, el alquiler no es muy caro y puedo hablar con el dueño para que te rente el lugar.

-No sé eso sería demasiado.

-No, claro que no, mira sé que no nos conocemos para nada, pero me caes bien y te quiero ayudar.

-Está bien, gracias-lo abrace, era muy lindo de su parte hacer eso por una mujer que conoció hace como 12 horas y de la que no sabía nada. Al día siguiente me dieron el alta y Seth se ofreció a llevarme al lugar del apartamento, cuando llego me dio un bonito ramo de rosas, que tenía una tarjeta que decía, "FELICIDADES FUTURA MAMÁ", eso me lleno de ternura, era un gesto muy lindo de su parte, nos bajamos frente a un hermoso edificio, me ayudo a llevar mis maletas hasta el lugar, era perfecto, espacioso, con una enorme ventana que daba al centro, y era cierto el alquiler era una ganga, aparte como su amigo no podía llevarse los muebles, lo dejo amueblado. Me dejo sola en el lugar no sin antes decirme que lo que fuera estaba a dos puertas de distancia. Acomode mi ropa en la cómoda, y me recosté en la cama para descansar los ojos un rato. Después de unas horas me levante para prepararme algo de comer, no era muy tarde, solo eran las 5:30 de la tarde, y el día estaba perfecto, de pronto se me antojo un helado de limón, mientras me asomaba por la gran venta del apartamento, tocaron a la puerta, era Seth quien venía a invitarme a pasear un rato, para que me despejara de todo lo que paso, le dije que sí, pero solo si íbamos por un helado, él me sonrió y accedió, caminamos un rato después de comprar un par de helados, estábamos sentados en la plaza platicando de todo y de nada, me sentía como si fuera un hermano menor, era tan tierno y alegre, le busca el lado bueno a todo, aunque la verdad es que en mi caso no hay un lado bueno, terminamos y ya estaba oscuro así que nos fuimos a al edificio, lo invite a cenar, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, me ayudo a encontrar casa, me ayuda a distraerme y me ayudo en el aeropuerto, es un chico muy dulce. Me recosté a dormir y mientras leía un libro, note que en mi dedo aun se encontraba mi anillo de compromiso, lo mejor que podía hacer era regresarlo a su dueño. Me levante muy tarde casi era medio día, me prepare unas tostadas y un café, me senté en el sofá de la sala, cuando termine comencé a armar una caja en donde iba a mandar todo lo que él me dio una vez, los álbumes, las cartas que habría traído conmigo por masoquista, todo aquello que me recordara a Edward, y lo más importante el anillo, que creí adornaría mi mano para siempre, lo único que me quedaba que pudiera recordarme a mi… a Edward era mi bebe, que era lo único que me importaba en este momento, decidí mandar una carta con la explicación de la caja, no creo que ya haya recordado así que tal vez no sabría que era todo esto, lo primordial en la carta era que era una despedida, que después de eso no volvería a saber nada de mí, y que esperaba que pudiera hacer una vida al lado de una persona que amara, yo por mi parte pienso dedicar mi vida a mi bebe, ya una vez ame y todo salió mal. Me despedí y cerré el sobre, lo lance dentro de la caja la selle y en la tarde la mande por correo a su dirección, no puse mi actual dirección porque lo que menos quiero es que piense en buscarme, sería muy doloroso volver a verlo. Así sola y muy lejos de mi hogar, me duele pensar en sus palabras, en sus ojos, en nuestros sueños juntos, volver a verlo sería mi perdición, volver a perderme en su mirada y dejarme guiar por sus palabras una vez más, pero nuestra historia ya tenía el final escrito. Pero si algún día, recordaba todo y venía buscarme no se qué haría, ahora no solo puedo pensar en mi tengo que pensar en mi bebe también. Y la frase con la que termine la carta seguía rondando en mi cabeza.

"_**Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti"**_

Espero aprender a olvidar, porque si no, llorare todo lo que me queda de vida, pensando que pudimos haberlo tenido todo, y terminamos sin nada.


	7. Una confusión

_**Capitulo 7: Una confusión.**_

_**La canción de este capítulo es: "SUEÑOS ROTOS" de la Quinta Estación.**_

_**BELLA POV **_

Paso casi un mes de que me deshice de todo lo que me lo recordaba, y creo que a pesar de ello cada día lo extraño cada día más, tal vez sea porque el fruto de nuestro amor crecía dentro de mí, ese pequeño que me alegraba el día sin saberlo, me hice gran amiga de Seth era la única persona que conocía en la ciudad así que salía con él a pasear seguido, había conseguido un trabajo pero los fines de semana los tengo libre, salimos a la plaza y nos detuvimos para comprar un helado, ese era mi mayor antojo, nos sentamos en los escalones del enorme kiosco platicábamos sobre una chica que le interesa, enserio me sentía como una hermana mayor dándole consejos para que la susodicha se enamorara de él, me gusta hablar con porque no paso ni 10 minutos sin reírme me hace olvidar lo mal que me siento, de pronto Seth vio a un conocido supongo y se levanto para saludarlo, el chico lo saludo también y luego me lo presento.

-Bella él es Jacob Black, Jake ella es Isabella-un momento dijo Jacob Black, mire su cara y él también pareció reconocerme me sonrió ampliamente.

-Bella tanto tiempo.

-Jacob, lo mismo digo.

-¿Se conocen?

-Si Bella y yo trabajamos juntos hace años, en Forks precisamente y mira que cosas del destino nos venimos a encontrar de nuevo.

-Bueno ya que se conocen porque no vamos a cenar esta noche los tres.

-Por mí está bien, solo si tu también aceptas-me dijo Jacob mirándome y sonriendo.

-Claro, no tenía planes de todas maneras.

-Bien entonces nos vemos en "Fantino" les parece, es un restaurante de comida Italiana.

-Por mí está bien, que te parece Bella.

-Claro amo la comida Italiana-nos despedimos, yo llegaría con Seth al restaurante pues yo la verdad me perdería sola en esta ciudad tan grande, me aliste en cuanto me dejo en mi apartamento para poder arreglarse el también, después de ducharme escogí un vestido azul el cual es mi favorito pues Edward lo adoraba, unos zapatos negros y de tacón, un maquillaje muy sencillo y el pelo solo lo seque y acomode un poco, creo que pasaron como 2 horas y Seth llego por mí, para irnos, apenas llegamos nos pasaron a la mesa que había reservado Jacob quien ya nos esperaba. De pronto después de un rato de estar hablando con ellos el teléfono de Seth sonó, al parecer tenía una urgencia en la Universidad, podría jurar que la que lo llamo era la chica de la que hablaba, pidió disculpas y se fue, yo pretendía irme también, no podía quedarme aquí con Jacob a solas, pero él insistió en que me quedara, que cenáramos y luego me llevaría a mi departamento, acepte no muy segura pero después de un rato me empecé a divertir son su plática, el era como Seth siempre alegre y sacándole el lado bueno a todas las situaciones, sus historias de vida eran tan divertidas, siempre que le daba por ser rebelde lo descubrían y castigaban y cuando intentaba coquetear con alguna chica algo malo pasaba, me conto que ahora trabaja como actor en una película y que le estaba yendo muy bien, al parecer era el nuevo ídolo adolescente. Terminamos de cenar, y como prometió me llevo hasta mi casa, nos despedimos muy normal como simples amigos, como a las 10 de la mañana tocaron a mi puerta, eso me sorprendió pues el único que venía a verme era Seth, pero para mi sorpresa era Jake, traía una cara de susto, me asuste pues tal vez lo habían querido asaltar o algo así, lo deje pasar y sentó en el sofá.

-Que te paso, porque estas así-le pregunte.

-Bella, enserio te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver, enserio yo solo quería ser tu amigo, jamás pensé que terminaría en algo así.

-De que hablas.

-Como, no lo sabes.

-No.

-Has visto las noticias él días de hoy.

-No aun no, es temprano-se estiro y tomo el control remoto, encendió el televisor y lo ubico en un canal de celebridades. De pronto apareció mi cara en la televisión, me quede en shock me presentaban como la nueva enamorada del chico más sexy de la tele, obviamente Jacob, nos siguieron desde el restaurante hasta mi casa.

-Bella te juro que yo jamás habría pensado que esto iba a pasar, por favor créeme-la verdad le creía, los programas de este tipo siempre mienten sobre la vida de los artistas, pero esto me tenía más que molesta, me tenía asustada, si mis conocidos lo veían creerían que deje a Edward para salir corriendo a los brazos de alguien más, y eso no era así.

-Tranquilo Jacob, no estoy molesta, pero si te quiero pedir que aclares esa situación, lo que menos quiero es a un montón de periodistas siguiéndome para todas partes.

-Te prometo que voy a aclarar todo esto.

-Gracias-lo invite a desayunar, yo aun estaba un poco en shock, si Edward veía esto, bueno ahora que lo pienso, no tendría ni el más mínimo remordimiento de haberme dejado, y mucho menos se pondría celoso, seguro el ya tenía más en su vida, y eso me dolió de solo pensarlo, después de un rato Jacob me invito por un helado a la plaza pues dijo que tenía los sábados y domingos libres, no estaba muy segura pues si salíamos juntos solo íbamos a hacer crecer los rumores, pero luego de meditarlo un poco me di cuenta de que si yo no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie sobre con quien salía no tenía sentido esconderme en mi apartamento, fuimos a la plaza y me compro un helado de limón, mi favorito, nos pasamos las horas charlando y le conté casi todo de mí, el era igual a Seth y me inspiraba confianza, le conté mi situación y como había llegado a estar sola, embarazada y en Nueva York. Luego de platicar un buen rato y caminar por ahí, me sentí cansada por lo que me llevo a mi casa, lo invite a pasar a comer, así paso el día nosotros platicando y riendo como si fuéramos viejos amigos, hasta como las 7 que tenía que irse a su casa, lo acompañe hasta la puerta del edificio, en una parte de las escaleras casi resbalo, pero él me ayudo y tomo mi mano, me dijo que no se iba a arriesgar a que cayera y lastimara al pequeños que crecía dentro de mí, eso me pareció tan tierno y un acto que me recordó mucho a Emmett, así que bajamos tomados de la mano, nos estábamos despidiendo cuando se acerco a besar mi mejilla, pero me tomo por sorpresa y casi me besa en los labios y de pronto me miro diferente, me atrajo hacia él y me beso sin importarle que si nos veía alguien el rumor de que éramos algo más que amigos se acrecentaría, sus labios eran subes y tiernos y el también era bastante tierno, no era apasionado, solo tierno, me enrede a su cuello y sin pensarlo lo seguí besando, mi mente comenzó a divagar, si Edward ya no me amaba era momento de volver a mi vida y olvidarlo y porque no con este chico que en tan pocas horas de conocer me había cautivado con su simpatía y me hacía sentir querida, finalmente nos separamos por aire y a pesar de que sus labios no se comparaban con los de Edward fue bastante intenso, me abrazo por la cintura y puso su frente sobre la mía, nuestras respiraciones era más que aceleradas, yo seguía con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tenía los ojos cerrados, analizando lo que acababa de pasar y entonces caí en la realidad entre nosotros no podía pasar nada, yo estaba embarazada y si alguien de la prensa se enteraba de eso seguro dirían que él era el padre, y eso podría afectar su carrera, me separe y él se sorprendió parecia confundido.

-No podemos Jacob, yo estoy embarazada y si la prensa se entera dirán que tu eres el padre y eso puede afectar tu carrera.

-Bella, lo que menos me importa es mi carrera, solo quiero estar contigo, desde que te conocí en la tienda, pero claro en ese momento estabas con Cullen, pero ahora que estás sola y yo también porque no intentarlo, y si dicen que soy el padre, por mí no hay problema yo diré lo que tú quieras que diga, lo aceptare o negare según lo que tu digas.

-Jacob…

-Anda Bella danos una oportunidad, te juro que voy a estar contigo en todo, cuando vayas a ver al doctor por lo bebes o si simplemente quieres ir por un helado, aquí voy a estar, solo danos una oportunidad-me tomo las manos y me miro fijamente a los ojos, se veía tan sincero y me hacia querer estar a su lado, de alguna forma me había enamorado de un perfecto desconocido, aunque algo si tenía claro a Edward nadie podía sacarlo de mi corazón.

-Está bien, lo voy a intentar pero hay que aclarar todo sobre nosotros-me dijo que si, y así volvimos a mi apartamento tomados de la mano, platicamos sobre todo, en especial de que diríamos cuando se empezara a notar mi pansa de embarazada, él dijo que quería decir que era suyo, pero yo no estaba segura de ello, me invito a una alfombra roja que sería en una semana, quería que fuera su pareja, sin pensarlo acepte, me sentía como en la prepa de nuevo, enamorándome de un chico que conocí de la nada, y del cual casi no sabía nada, al día siguiente llego a mi apartamento con una enorme sonrisa y un ramo de rosas en su mano, nos pusimos a ver la televisión y en menos de 10 minutos mirando, aparecimos besándonos en la puerta del edificio, donde me nombraban la oficialmente nueva novia de Jacob Black, él sonreía de oreja a oreja y después de pensarlo me di cuenta que en ese programa no mentían en absoluto y que mi preocupación por que Edward me viera era un tontería pues el ya no me amaba, me relaje y sonreí con él. Paso la semana y llego el día de la alfombra roja donde todos mataban por una foto mía con Jake, yo llevaba un vestido rojo largo y unos zapatos altos de tacón, íbamos tomados de la mano y cuando pasamos frente a los fotógrafos el me abrazo por la espalda posando sus manos sobre mi vientre, yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas y sonreí como una tonta, y a pesar de todo aun no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Edward, nos tomaron miles de fotos, y para mi sorpresa al día siguiente encontré una revista en la que se anunciaba mi embarazo y se decía que Jake era el padre, esto si era grave.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Hace un par de meses llego esa caja sin dirección, aun no me atrevía a abrirla, tenía miedo de lo que podría haber ahí, aun no podía recordar nada, y el solo hecho de pensar en mi hermosa Bella me llenaba de dolor, después de lo que le dije estoy seguro que ella no me va a perdonar nunca, y aun así yo me aferraba a la esperanza, pensar en sus bellos ojitos color chocolate, cuando desperté y vi como se llenaban de alegría al verme, o como me sonreía cada que nos besábamos, cuando nos besábamos sentía el mundo a mis pies, porque a pesar de que no pase mucho tiempo a su lado me había enamorado de ella, o tal vez desde que desperté estuve enamorado de esa bella chica que me miraba como si fuera su todo, y ahora se fue sin decirme nada, sin despedirse y la única persona que sabía dónde estaba se negaba a decírmelo, el padre de Bella decía que ya la había dañado suficiente que la dejara ir, yo no recordaba nada así que cuando me decía que era la segunda vez que hacía que se alejara de él, y que jamás me diría nada pues no quería ver otra vez a Bella sufriendo por mí, así me encontré con un horrible sentimiento, yo la había alejado antes, yo la hice irse de aquí, y aun así ella me ahora estaba a mí lado cuando desperté y me miraba con tanto amor, así que me di cuenta de lo tonto que fui al dejarla ir, ella me amaba y me seguiría al fin del mundo y ahora está triste en algún lado del mundo. Alice me obligo a acompañarla a NY de compras, lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer era viajar y mucho menos de compras, al llegar nos instalamos en un departamento de mi madre, pero ella estaría en el apartamento que se encontraba debajo del mío, pues era pequeños solo tenían una habitación, ella saldría de compras todo el día y me obligo a acompañarla, después de un par de horas en el centro me sentí tan cansado y aun así ella seguía con la energía a 1000, me senté en una banca y puse las bolsas a un lado, de pronto pude ver a esos hermosos ojos color chocolate del otro lado de la acera, llevaba una gabardina negra y unas botas de piso en el mismo tono, la mire y la seguí con la mirada, no podía perderla de nuevo me levante de mi lugar, mande las bolsas de Alice en taxi a la dirección del edifico, y la seguí hasta un lujoso edificio, entro con llave así que supongo que vive aquí, espere a que alguien entrara y me dejara pasar, ahora el problema va a ser saber en qué departamento esta, así tenga que tocar todas las puertas del edificio para encontrarla lo hare, me acerque a la recepción y pregunte por ella, el hombre que se encontraba ahí, me dijo que su apartamento era el 214 en el tercer piso, sube por las escaleras pues estaba desesperado por verla de nuevo, apenas llegue me quede ahí sin poder tocar, ahora que le iba a decir que quería volver a su vida, que me perdonara, y que lo que dije antes era una vil mentira, para alejarla de este pesar, había tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo, me arme de valor y toque a la puerta y no tardo ni un minuto en atender, me miro con sorpresa en sus ojos y ¿miedo? No entendía su expresión, yo solo la miraba a los ojos no me tome el tiempo para mirarla completa, y entonces baje la mirada y ahí estaba la respuesta a su mirada aterrada, Bella estaba embarazada.


	8. No pienso volver a perderte

_**Capitulo 8: No pienso volver a perderte.**_

_**Canción de este capitulo es: "NOS FALTARON 2 PALABRAS" de Alex Sintek**_

**Edward Pov**

Bella me invito a pasar, y parecia estar en shock no me hablaba, estaba muy pálida, parecia que se iba a desmayar, nos sentamos en el sofá y ella seguía así, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba frente a ella, aun que tal vez yo estaba igual, no podía pronunciar palabra, aun no podía creer que ella estuviera en ese estado, y tenía tantas dudas, ¿Quién era el padre?, ¿había posibilidad de que yo fuera el padre?, si es así, ¿Por qué me lo oculto?, claro después de decirle que no la amaba lo más seguro es que no quisiera verme, pero aun así ese no es un pretexto para algo así de importante, como pudo ocultármelo, "no sabes si eres el padre y ya estas sacando conclusiones" me regañe mentalmente, era hora de romper el incomodo silencio que acababa de producirse entre nosotros, la incertidumbre me está matando, pero ahora una duda más grande se formaba en mi cabeza ¿ella estaría todavía enamorada de mí?, ese era mi pesar en los últimos meses, saber que tal vez ella había continuado con su vida me llenaba de amargura, o pensar en que tal vez ahora había otro hombre en su vida, eso me ponía aun peor.

-Bella, yo…no sé qué decir.

-Edward ¿Cómo me encontraste?-esa era una buena pregunta, decidí responder con la verdad, después de todo tampoco es como si la hubiera estado acechando como una secuestrador, la encontré de casualidad, ella aun estaba un poco pálida pero ya parecía más tranquila.

-Te seguí, Alice me trajo de compras y te vi pasar-solté una risa pequeña, esa enana sin querer me había llevado de nuevo a donde se encontraba el amor de mi vida, Mi BELLA.

-Oh, así que ¿ya recordaste?

-No-eso me entristecía de gran manera, pero aunque no haya recordado en este tiempo separados me di cuenta de 2 cosas, 1 amo a Bella tanto o más que a mi vida, y 2 no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder volver a dejarla.

-Entonces no entiendo que haces aquí-bueno en si yo tampoco lo sé, ni siquiera sé que le voy a decir, pero necesitaba verla de nuevo, tenerla así de cerca, poder escuchar su hermosa voz, grabarme su aroma en mi memoria. Eso es lo que más me hacía falta desde hace ya un tiempo, cuando ella se fue.

Flash Back

A penas hace un semana que no la veo y ya me estoy muriendo por dentro, me encerré en el departamento que un día compartimos, porque era el único lugar donde su aroma todavía estaba, donde me sentía como si ella fuera a regresar, no comía, no hablaba con nadie, todo y todos me valían si no podía tener a Bella a mi lado, nada más me importaba, y entonces tocaron a la puerta, no quería ver a nadie pero cuando supe que era Emmett me levante y fui a atender, él era el único que entendería mi dilema, porque él está enamorado y si perdiera a Rosalie estoy seguro estaría igual que yo.

-Hola hermano-dijo entrando a mi ahora enorme departamento-te preguntaría como estás pero, veo que no estás nada bien, pareces demacrado.

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor.

-No lo digo en mala onda Edward pero, hay algo que debes saber. Tú fuiste el que le pidió que se alejara, nadie más, ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse contigo hasta que se acabara el mundo. Y no le importaría si recordabas o no, ella preferiría hacer nuevo recuerdos contigo.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero es que simplemente no puedo atarla a este mundo, no puedo hacerla sufrir así, y por lo que intentado averiguar ya la he lastimado lo suficiente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Charlie me grito en la cara que no me iba a decir nada de a donde se había ido Bella porque era la segunda vez, que la alejaba de él. Sencillamente no lo comprendo, y estoy tan frustrado por no poder recordar lo que paso.

-Edward si fuera por mí, te lo contaría todo de nuevo, con todos los detalles que Bella decidió dejar fuera, porque no quería que sufrieras, pero no debo, ahora lo que debes hacer es levantarte y seguir adelante, o acaso crees que a Bella le gustaría verte así, tirado y sumido en la depresión.

-Solo por eso, te juro que me voy a levantar. Ella vale la pena, y te juro que la voy a recuperar.

-Ese es el Edward que conozco.

Desde entonces, me jure encontrarla sin importarme nada. Pero los días comenzaron a pasar más lento y cada día el aroma de Bella se estaba desvaneciendo, y cada vez se veía más lejana la opción de volver a verle.

Fin del Flash Back

-Creo que ni yo lo entiendo-tal vez porque "TE AMO" si esa era la razón, por la que te seguí hasta aquí, por la que te buscado todo este tiempo.

-Estoy hecha un lío.

-Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella. Tuve que serlo-puso una cara de confundida, y bueno si tal vez no me di a entender. Pero poco a poco pareció a comprender.

-¿Hablas de aquella noche?

-No ibas a dejar que lo hiciera por las buenas, sé que no te conozco hace mucho pero, estoy seguro que jamás me habrías dejado ir si te dijera que era por tu bien, que no quería que sufrieras por mí, y también que la única forma de alejarte de este martirio era decirte que ya no te amaba lo que es la idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡Como si hubiera alguna manera en la que yo no quisiera estar contigo!-era verdad, yo la amo más que a nada, y entonces comenzó a llorar.

-Esto es un sueño, si eso debe ser, solo en mis sueños me dices que me amas. No tiene sentido que este aquí, ahora y me digas que me amas-dijo Bella, llorando desolada, me dolió verla así, así que la rodee con mis brazos y la acomode sobre mis piernas, abrazándola y protegiéndola de todo lo malo que pudiera pasarle.

-Ya no llores, por favor amor ya no llores. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? Estoy aquí y te amo-y entonces mientras la veía llorar, me comenzaron a dar punzadas en la cabeza, el dolor me aturdía, y miles de imágenes bombardeaban mi cerebro, en cuanto ella noto que solté los brazos de ella, levanto la cara mirándome con esa cara de susto, yo puse mis manos sobre la cabeza, intentando cesar el dolor pero era en vano, ella se levanto rápidamente y lo último que escuche fue, "_Necesito una ambulancia_" y caí en una inmensa oscuridad. Camine rápidamente hacia una luz al final y ahí encontré lo que había estado buscando des hace ya tanto tiempo.

Flash Back

Apenas deje a Bella en su departamento, y ya la extraño, pero lo mejor es que ella hable a solas con ese chico, pero si ese idiota se atreve a ofenderla o decirle cualquier cosa, se va topar con su pesadilla en vida, me dirigí a mi cuarto en el hotel, pero justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo mucho que la amaba y de que no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo. Y entonces vino a mí la respuesta, le pediré que sea mi esposa, entonces cambie de rumbo, fui a la mejor joyería de Seattle y compre el anillo más hermoso, en cuanto lo vi, pude verlo en el dedo de mi hermosa Bella, ella valía eso y más. Compre el anillo y subí a mi auto, cuando recibí la llamada de mi hermosa Bella.

-Hola hermosa estaba pensando en ti-bueno en que más podría pensar.

-Hola, podrías venir-apenas la escuche me di cuenta por su tono que había llorado, si ese idiota le había tocado un solo pelo se las iba a ver conmigo. Si hay algo en el mundo que nadie puede tocar es Mi Bella.

-Estas bien, si ese idiota te hizo algo te juro que…

-No, no me hizo nada pero necesito verte, puedes venir.-hay Bella, siempre intentando ocultar lo que pasaba, sabía que en cuanto me dijera lo que le había dicho, lo buscaría y le daría su lección. Pero jamás la dejaría sola, así que me iba a ver a Bella, aparte ya la extrañaba demasiado.

-Claro, mi amor en 20 minutos estoy ahí.

-Te amo-esas simples dos palabras me alegraron el día y me lo hicieron completo, ahora solo espero un "si quiero casarme contigo" y entonces nadie la vuelve a separar de mi lado, porque ella es mía, y el mundo lo tiene que saber.

-Te amo.

Después de que llegue pude ver en su rostro que había llorado, pero ya que ella no quería hablar de eso me redimí de sacar el tema. Platicamos un rato hasta que por fon se lo pedí.

-Está bien, estuve pensando en nosotros y me di cuenta que ahora que te tenía de vuelta conmigo no estaba dispuesto perderte nunca más y que de ahora en adelante quiero que seas mía y solo mía y por eso te quiero pedir algo-saque la cajita forrada de terciopelo color negro, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco y mi respiración se agito, abría la caja y pude ver que Bella estaba a punto de llorar, espero que de felicidad-Bella quieres casarte conmigo-las lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Bella, sin decir nada me beso, como dando una respuesta explicita o escondida en ese beso, pero aun así yo quería escuchar-eso es un sí.

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo-la levante por la cintura y la bese, al principio el beso fue tierno demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba, pero pronto el beso se convirtió en mi primera vez haciendo el amor con mi hermosa prometida, la mujer con la quería formar una vida, la futura Señora Culle.

Fin del Flash Back

Y ahí estaba, lo que todo este tiempo quise encontrar, mi vida a su lado, todos esos recuerdos. Todo lo que me había traído a ella, todas y cada una de las caricias, besos y suspiros juntos. Abrí lentamente los ojos y pude ver a Bella tomando mi mano y llorando con la cabeza recargada en mi brazo.

-Por favor Edward, despierta, yo también te amo. Si tu aun me amas y quieres estar conmigo, te juro que volveré a tu lado, donde siempre debí estar, sé que me alejaste para protegerme, y no tienes nada de lo cual pedir disculpas, te conozco y sé qué harías cualquier cosa con tal de no verme llorar. Te amo, te necesito a mi lado-y entonces levanto la cara y yo rápidamente cerré los ojos, ella tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su vientre.-Te necesitamos a nuestro lado, si Edward este pequeñito es tu hijo.-tal vez hizo mal en ocultarme que estaba embarazada, pero en cuanto dijo esas palabras volví a mí. Vamos a ser padres, voy a ser papá, vamos a tener una familia como siempre quisimos, la amo, y amo a nuestro pequeñito, y no pienso volver a separarme de ellos.

-Te amo-dije después de abrir los ojos y verla de nuevo agachada llorando.

-Edward, o por dios Edward. Te amo-dijo y me beso, claro que no me negué.

-Te extrañe-dije mirándola a los ojos, llenos de esperanza como siempre que me mira.

-Yo también.

-No querrás decir "Nosotros también", Bella es verdad lo que dijiste vamos a ser padres.

-Sí, vamos a ser padre. Sé que tal vez este molesto porque no te lo dije ant….-no la deje terminar y la bese, yo jamás estaría molesto con esta mujer que ha sido mi vida desde hace ya tanto tiempo, con ella quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y con la que planee mi futuro, entonces mire su mano, no tenía el anillo.

-Si no mal recuerdo, justo en este dedo yo puse un anillo y no esta-dije señalando su dedo en la mano derecha-¿Dónde está?

-Te acuerdas de eso, lo recuerdas-dijo dándome una beso rápido, separándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me acuerdo de todo, de el primer beso, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, la primera vez que te fuiste y la más importante cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, y si no mal recuerdo tu aceptaste y ahora mismo no tienes tu anillo, ¿Dónde está?-dije con una sonrisa al ver su cara de emoción al darse cuenta que ya recordaba todo.

-Te lo envié, después de que nos separamos, tu lo tienes, después de todo es tuyo.-dijo mostrando tristeza en su rostro, y eso si que no, si algo estoy seguro es que no pienso volver a verla triste.

-No el anillo es tuyo, claro si tu todavía quieres casarte con este bobo, que te hizo llorar tanto.

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo, y tal vez seas un bobo pero eres Mi bobo y hermoso prometido y el padre de mis hijos.-dijo pasando sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello.

-Te amo, y por cierto no recuerdo haber recibido ningún paquete.-dije abrazándola por la cintura, y pegándola más a mi cuerpo, hace tanto tiempo que no la hacía mía que justo ahora podría salir de este lugar y llevarla hasta nuestro departamento, y dedicarme a demostrarle al mundo que es mía, y que nadie más la va a poder tener.

-Te envié todo, las cartas, los diarios, los álbumes, y el anillo, todo en una caja.-entonces recordé la caja que nunca me atreví a abrir.

-Oh ya sé donde esta, y en cuanto me levante de esta cama, voy a ir por él y a ubicarlo en su lugar, en tu hermosa mano, donde va estar de ahora en adelante.

-Eso quiere decir que no estás molesto conmigo, por haberte ocultado algo así.

-Bella, lo único que veo es que tu y yo vamos a tener un pequeñín-dije posando mi mano sobre su vientre-y eso me hace la persona más feliz del mundo, Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, y formar una familia a tu lado. Y eso es lo único que importa.

-Te amo Mi Edward-dijo abrazándose más a mí y poniendo su cara, entre mi cuello y mi hombro, yo también la abrace fuertemente.

-Te amo Mi Bella.


	9. El comienzo de una nueva familia

_**Capitulo 9:El comienzo de una nueva familia.**_

_**Canción de este capítulo es: "POR ESO YO TE AMO" Rio Roma. **_

_**Edward Pov**_

Salí del hospital al día siguiente, pero durante la noche nos la pasamos hablando, ella quería explicarme que era lo que había hecho en esos meses separados. Comenzó por cómo se entero de que estaba embarazada, y que un chico que más bien parecia un niño aun, le había ayudado al parecer lo conoció durante el vuelo y se volvieron amigos pues también le ayudo a encontrar departamento, se llama Seth es un gran chico por lo que me conto de hecho le debo demasiado pues quien sabe que le podría haber pasado a mi Bella y a mi bebé si él no hubiera estado ahí. Después con el tiempo decidió que tenía que seguir pues al principio se aferraba a nuestro amor, así como yo, pero al cabo de un mes después de enterarse de una noticia que sabía en otras circunstancias habría sido motivo de celebración entre nosotros y nuestras familias, pero con todo lo que paso no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para buscarme, cuando creyó tener el valor se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, pues seguro yo ya había recuperado la menoría y si no la buscaba era por una razón, ella estaba en lo incorrecto en el lado opuesto de la realidad pero bueno ella se quedo con la idea de que todo lo que me paso era temporal. Así fue que tomo la decisión de que era nuestro final, y que no quería que yo pensara que intentaba retenerme con un hijo, jamás pensaría eso, aunque después de decirle la mentira más grande de mi vida entendía su miedo, así que metió todos nuestros recuerdos en una caja sellada, y una carta que explicaba todo, excepto lo del bebé, pensar que yo tenía un extraño temor a destapar esa caja cuando me entere de tantas cosas, pero es que todos me decían cosas tan diferentes que mi mente estaba intentando maquinar todo aquello pero solo terminaba con miedo a toparme con un pasado que tal vez no era nada bueno, aunque agradezco ese miedo irracional ahora, pues si hubiera leído aquella carta en la que decía adiós definitivamente tal vez, ahora estaría sumido en la depresión y no aquí abrazando a mi hermosa Bella mientras duerme en paz, sobando su vientre donde va la prueba de nuestro amor, un cachito de los dos y que otro había querido reclamar como suyo, debo admitir que cuando supe que ese imbécil y Bella habían salido, me moleste porque yo no quería dejar ir su recuerdo, pero mi enojo subió a niveles inconcebibles cuando me conto que el chucho ese se puso a divulgar que el bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre era de él, al parecer Bella desde un principio le dejo en claro que si alguien llegaba a preguntar sobre la paternidad de su hijo, ella siempre iba a dar la misma respuesta "Edward Cullen, ese es el nombre del padre de mi hijo", eso hizo que me diera cuenta que ella también se negaba a dejar lo nuestro a un lado, tal vez no conscientemente, pero si muy dentro de ella quería que yo me entera que ella iba a tener un bebé y que yo era su padre, lo sé porque si pensaba contestar eso cuando le preguntaran en alguna entrevista, pues era obvio que yo me enteraría tarde que temprano. En fin al parecer Jacob no comprendió esa parte de la relación, que para mi placer solo duro dos semanas, ella no quería que todos pensaran que él era el padre, porque su hijo no necesitaba eso, pero el chico en cuanto tuvo oportunidad declaro que su novia y él iban a ser padres, cosa que molesto a Bella en cuanto se entero, el chico apareció en su casa con una cara llena de orgullo como si lo que acaba de hacer fuera un logro, ella se lo pregunto y él sínicamente lo acepto, mi Bella le dijo que no pensaba mantener esa mentira y que lo que hasta ese momento tenía acababa de terminar, que como se dio cuenta, fácil cuando vio la notica en la en las revistas se dio cuenta que él había planeado eso, pues en la alfombra roja a la cual la invito, siempre que iban a tomarles una foto juntos, él siempre ponía sus manos alrededor de su vientre, cosa que en ese momento ella ignoro, pero no solo era sino que también se dio cuenta de que las únicas personas que sabían de su estado era Jacob y Seth, el segundo juro no haber dicho nada, y puesto que ella no tenía ni un dos meses, era imposible que lo hubieran notado, entonces se lo pregunto, para su sorpresa, no negó nada, más bien se dio por orgulloso de haber dicho lo que dijo, ella le aclaro las cosas como solo ella sabe hacerlo, hasta a mí me da miedo Bella enojada, y termino con él, en cuanto los medios se enteraron la persiguieron por un mes a su trabajo y a su casa, no podía salir sin tener el miedo de que al siguiente día saldría en todas las portadas de las revistas de moda, así que para evitar todo eso, después de pasar por el hospital más de una vez por exceso de estrés, decidió llamar al susodicho para que aclara todo el malentendido que él había iniciado, el solo le dijo que "si quería aclarar algo lo hiciera ella" claro que eso molesto a Bella, y si ella enojada es mala, ahora imagínala enojada y con las hormonas alborotadas, a penas colgó salió del edificio y les dijo a todos los medios la verdad desde como Jacob les mintió a ellos y a ella misma hasta la verdad del padre su hijo, esa notica salió en la televisión ese mismo día, y en cuanto el tarado se entero la llamo para reclamárselo y ella enojada y irritada ante sus tonterías le respondió "no me dijiste que si quería aclarar algo lo hiciera, pues eso hice", les dije que Bella enojada no daba miedo, después de eso el chico y ella no se volvieron a ver y por lo que le conto Seth, quien siempre la apoyo pues creía que él que había cometido un error había sido Jacob y no Bella, que Jaco ya no sabía que responder cuando se lo preguntaban y al mismo tiempo se la pasaba ideando cosas para que Bella lo perdonara, claro que ella se sintió mal después de todo, mi Bella y su noble corazón, pero aun así ella no iba a pedir disculpas. Me conto todo de principio a fin y sin emitir ningún detalle, eso me gusta de mi Bella, franca y honesta, le dije que no valía la pena pensar en el pasado y que ahora nos quedaba un futuro por delante juntos, regresaríamos a Forks solo porque ella lo quería, pues ahora le entro la depresión al pensar que nuestro hijo no creciera al lado de nuestras familias, así que quería volver, quedamos en que iríamos al doctor para que nos diera el permiso de volar, y otra cosa que me lleno de alegría fue el saber que en esta visita ambos nos enteraríamos de que sexo sería nuestro bebé, ella no se había atrevido a saberlo, y ahora que estábamos juntos de nuevo quería saberlo y que nos enteráramos juntos. Ya era tarde y la verdad yo aun no podía dormir, le daba un recorrido completo a los recuerdos que permanecieron ocultos hace tan poco tiempo, y me di cuenta del largo camino que recorrimos juntos para llegar hasta aquí, de todas nuestras locuras, nuestros buenos y malos momentos y como todo ello nos guío hasta lo que tenemos ahora, los inicios de una familia, nos amamos de eso no hay duda, lo nuestro es especial pues a pesar de los altibajos estamos juntos y nuestros sentimientos siguen tan fuertes como cuando nos dijimos te amo por primera vez, más bien nuestros sentimientos crecieron y ahora son más sólidos, y me ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta que la quiero a mi lado como mi _ESPOSA _la única mujer a la cual llamaría así, tome mi celular y llame a Emmett, él ya estaba enterado de todo lo que paso pues Alice se lo conto a nuestra familia, así que ahora solo esperaban nuestra llegada, le pedí un favor que solo él podía cumplir sin contárselo a nadie, si se lo pedía a los otros mi loca idea se arruinaba. Así nos pasamos los primeros días, platicando, saliendo a comprar helado, que es su nueva debilidad ahora que esta embaraza, y a mí me encanta verla con una cara llena de emoción cuando vamos a comprarlo, y durmiendo juntos, abrazados con mis manos sobre su vientre acariciándolo y tarareándole una canción que tenía en mi cabeza hace ya varios días, por fin era el día de ir con el doctor Eleazar, quien nos daría el permiso para poder volver a Forks, pero aun más importante nos diría que sería nuestro bebé, por mi parte no tengo preferencias lo que más me importa es que este bien.

-Bueno días señorita Swan, y…-dijo el doctor mirándome, y bien ahora que digo, si bueno somos novios pero me gustaría presentarnos como el Señor y la Señora Cullen.

-Oh él es Edward Cullen, el papá de mi bebe y el hombre de mi vida-respondió mi Bella, mirándome con adoración.

-Buenas días Señor Cullen, bueno pasen-nos llevo hasta su consultorio, donde mando a Bella a cambiarse para comenzar con el chequeo. Pasaron los minutos más largos de mi vida, la ansiedad me estaba matando. Por fin Bella salió y se acomodo en la camilla para comenzar con el chequeo, tome su mano fuertemente colocándome a su lado, era uno de esos momentos donde están con la persona correcta y en el lugar indicado, el doctor coloco un gel sobre el vientre de Bella, lo esparció y comenzó la ecografía, nos decía que el bebé estaba perfectamente y que no había problema con que viajáramos, nos tomamos la mano a un más fuerte mirándonos a los ojos cuando el doctor nos pregunto-¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

-Sí-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, después de un largo silencio en el que nos mirábamos a los ojos esperando la decisión del otro, pues quedamos que si uno de nosotros se arrepentía no preguntaríamos nada.

-Bien, entonces veamos…Felicidades van a tener una hermosa niña-nos dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, ambos teníamos sonrisas tontas en la cara-Los dejare solos-así salió del lugar, dejándonos a mí y a Mi Bella y bueno a nuestra hija.

-Oíste amor, tendremos una hermosa niña-dije mirando a mi Bella, de pronto comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, con mi mano las limpie, sobando con el pulgar sus mejillas, de pronto me di cuenta que yo también deje salir algunas lagrimas.

-Soy tan feliz Edward, por fin vamos a tener nuestro final feliz, junto con nuestra hija.

Nos miramos a los ojos, mostrándonos nuestros sentimientos en silencio, me acerque a su rostro, y nos fundimos en un tierno y casto beso, nada sexual en ello, solo era una forma de decir…

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

.

.

.

Salimos del consultorio con una sonrisas de oreja a oreja, regodeándonos en nuestra felicidad, tomados fuertemente de la mano, mandándonos miradas coquetas, como un par de locos enamorados, la sorpresa que le he estado preparando a Bella llego está mañana. Nos sentamos en el sofá disfrutando de toda nuestra felicidad, ella en medio de mis piernas, mientras yo la rodeaba con mis brazos y poniendo mis manos en su vientre, mostrando las sonrisas más sinceras que hay en el mundo. Hablamos de nuestro futuro, en el que obviamente ella se convertiría en mi Señora Cullen, después planeamos todo para nuestro regreso a Forks, aunque en ese viaje le tengo preparada una loca y espontanea sorpresa que espero le guste.


	10. Solo di que sí

_**Capitulo 10: Solo di que sí.**_

_**La canción de este capítulo es: "MARRY YOU" Bruno Mars.**_

**Edward Pov**

Tomamos nuestro vuelo a primera hora de la mañana, mi Bella no sabe lo que le espera al bajar. En estos días juntos me la pase consolándola porque según ella, está gorda y fea, y yo que me desvivo por decirle que se ve hermosa con su pancita de 4 meses, no entiendo porque sigue con que se ve gorda, cuando hasta el doctor le ha dicho que necesita comer más, por fin después de una hora de discusión la convencí de que se ve hermosa. Apenas subimos al avión y despegamos, ella cayo rendida, todo el viaje durmió, cuando llegamos al destino planeado, bajo como si nada, ni siquiera noto que no era a donde pensaba llegar, hasta que tome nuestras maletas en el aeropuerto, y ella comenzó a despertar por completo, se dio cuenta.

-Edward, donde estamos.

-Bueno princesa es una sorpresa.

-Edward.

-Está bien estamos en Las Vegas.

-¡¿LAS VEGAS?!

-Así es princesa.

-Papá.-dijo mi niña mientras se giraba y abrazaba a su padre.

-Hola hermosa, te ves realmente-estaba a punto de decirle grande pero lo vi con una cara de total negación-preciosa embarazada.

-Gracias pa.

-Hola Bella. Para nosotros no hay una bienvenida.

-Hola, Esme-dijo mi hermosa Bella mientras la abrazaba-Hola Carlisle-dijo mientras se giraba y abrazaba también a mi padre.

-Hermanita-dijo Emmett mientras la alzaba y al hacia girar-¿Cómo estas enana? Aparte de más pesada.-hay Emmett y sus benditos comentarios, bajo a Bella que comenzó de la nada a llorar, ella corrió hasta donde estaba yo, entonces todos fulminamos con la mirada a Emmett y yo abrace a mi hermosa Bella.

-Hay Edward, te lo dije, te dije que estaba gorda.

-Tranquila amor, no estás gorda. Estás hermosa y embarazada, y Emmett es un tonto.

-Sí Bella ya sabes cómo es mi osito de inmaduro.-dijo Rosalie, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Emmett.

-Hay Emmett siempre has de salir con esos comentarios-dijo Alice mientras llegaba de la mano de Jasper.

-Ya pues, lo siento hermanita, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Te juro que te vez hermosa.

-Edward-sollozaba mi Bella fuertemente entre mis brazos.

-Hermosa, ya no llores mírate estas preciosa, y no estás gorda estas embarazada.

-Me prometes que siempre me vas a ver hermosa.

-Te lo prometo, ahora ya deja de llorar antes de que me enoje tanto que vaya y golpe al tonto de Emmett-soltó una pequeña risa.

-Por mí no hay problema-dice mi Bella entre mis brazos en un susurro, ahora fui yo el que me reí. Por fin salimos del aeropuerto. Donde nos reunimos con Renée que nos esperaba en su auto, nos dividimos Emmett, Rosalie en un auto. Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo en un auto. Y Carlisle, Esme, Renée y Charlie en otro. Nos hospedamos todos en un hotel 5 estrellas, el mejor de Las Vegas, cada pareja en un cuarto, claro que después de hoy en la tarde yo y mi Bella nos cambiaríamos a otra habitación, ya está todo preparado. Me duche y arregle mientras Bella se metía a bañar, luego salí de la habitación sin que ella me viera, deje pasar a Alice, Ross, Renée y Esme. Mientras en otra habitación estábamos todos los chicos. Por fin faltaban 30 minutos para la sorpresa, bajamos todos y subimos al coche que nos llevaría hasta nuestro destino, yo caminaba de un lado a otro, y los chicos no paraban de reír, mientras Charlie estaba afuera esperando a las chicas. Por fin entramos y tomamos nuestros lugares, entonces comenzó la marcha nupcial. Comenzó el desfile de las chicas todas con vestidos rojos cortos, entraban una a una, cada minuto mis nervios se alteraban más, por fin entro mi hermosa Bella con un vestido corto y blanco que consiguió Alice especial para embarazadas, no quería que le comprara un vestido para una mujer esquelética y mi Bella se pusiera a llorar, ahí estaba hermosa y deslumbrante del brazo de su padre, ella levanto la mirada y me vio a los ojos, yo la mire igual, y ambos sonreímos. Charlie me la entrego y me hizo jurarle que la cuidaría, de eso no había porque tener dudas, nos tomamos de las manos, mirándonos fijamente y era como estar solo nosotros dos, jurándonos amor eterno, por fin llego el momento.

-Yo Edward Cullen, te tomo a ti Isabella Swan, para amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.-dije mientras deslizaba el anillo que mi madre me dio para entregarle a la mujer de mi vida. Ella me sonrió y tomo el anillo que Alice le dio.

-Yo Isabella Swan, te tomo a ti Edward Cullen, para amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe-nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Señor Cullen acepta a la señorita Isabella Swan como su legitima esposa?

-Si acepto.

-y usted ¿Señorita Swan acepta al señor Edward Cullen como su legitimo esposo?

-Si acepto.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Me acerque a ella, acaricie su mejilla y ella me sonrió, me acerque y unimos nuestros labios, así estuvimos hasta que los aplausos de nuestras familias nos sacaron de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

-Creo que ahora ya puedo llamarte Señora Cullen.

-Como se te ocurrió esto.

-Quería darle una sorpresa a la mujer que más amo.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo mi Bella.

Nos fuimos juntos hasta un restaurante donde celebramos y tuvimos un brindis, mi Bella con jugo de naranja, luego fuimos cada uno a nuestros cuartos para poder vernos más tarde en el salón del hotel donde esta noche habría un baile. Yo y mi Bella tomamos el ascensor, marque el último piso.

-Edward, nuestra habitación no está en ese piso.

-Esa es otra sorpresa mí querida Esposa.

Salimos del ascensor, y tome su mano, entramos a una enorme y lujosa habitación.

-Bienvenida a nuestra habitación.

-Es hermosa.

-Es la suite de Luna de miel.

-Y nuestras cosas.

-Ya están en el cuarto.

-Pensaste en todo.

Nos tomamos las manos y le di un recorrido completo por nuestra habitación, todo era hermoso pero lo que más le gusto fue el balcón. Se veía toda la ciudad desde ahí. Decidimos dormir un rato, antes de irnos. Así que nos pusimos más cómodos y nos recostamos, mientras yo la abrazaba por la espalda sobando suavemente su vientre. Tarareando una melodía para que se durmiera. Nos quedamos dormidos, un par de horas hasta que me levante por el sonido de la alarma del reloj. Suavemente levante a mi Bella y nos pusimos algo más liviano y salimos a nuestro encuentro con la familia. Llegamos al salón y solo vimos al a Alice venir corriendo hacia nosotros después de hablar con la banda. Nos llevo hasta el centro del enorme lugar y ahí yo la abrace fuertemente por la cintura, mientras ella se aferraba a mí por el cuello. Comenzaron a tocar una canción que yo conocía bien, se la compuse a Bella cuando cumplimos un mes de novios, hace ya tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba. Ella sonrió señal de que ella también lo recordaba, se acomodo en pecho y seguimos bailando al centro de todos. De pronto todos armaron un circulo y quedamos solos mi Bella y yo al centro mientras todos nos miraban, y volvimos a nuestra pequeña burbuja, donde nos decíamos te amo cada diez segundos. Bailamos toda pieza, y cuando termino me miro y nos besamos, toda gente que se encontraba ahí aplaudió. Nos quedamos un par de horas más y después nos retiramos para ir a nuestra habitación…


	11. Final: Volviendo a casa

Capitulo 11: Volviendo a casa. Capítulo final.

La canción de este capítulo es: "LOVE STORY" Taylor Swift.

Bella Pov

En cuanto me di cuenta de la locura a la cual me había traído mi amado Esposo, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras las chicas intentaban que el maquillaje no se corriera, a mí la verdad me valí, pero cuando estaba frente a él, declarándole todo mi amor, diciéndole que esto duraría para siempre, en ese momento solo éramos yo y él, y ahora bailando abrazados la última pieza de la noche para nosotros, una canción titulada "Love Story" que nos cuenta la historia de un amor tipo Romeo y Julieta, pero con un lindo final, mientras él me sostenía con sus brazos y girábamos juntos en medio de la pista, ahí me sentí en el cielo, estaba cansada eso no podía negarlo pero no quería dormir más que eso quería pasar mi noche de bodas con mi amado marido, llegamos a la habitación y le pido que vayamos al balcón, después de un día tan especial necesitábamos hablar, de nuestro futuro, de cómo se le ocurrió esta locura romántica, de donde salió el anillo de su madre, todo pero en especial quería estar ahí abrazados, mirando las estrellas, y mostrándole al mundo nuestro amos, estoy parada detenida en la orilla del balcón, cuando llega mi bello Esposo con un vaso de agua para mí, y una cerveza para él, tomo el vaso y tomo un gran trago de agua, en cuanto lo dejo en la mesita que estaba ahí, y el dejo su cerveza también volví a acomodarme en el balcón otra vez, él se acerco a mí y paso sus manos alrededor de mi y las poso sobre mi vientre, yo pongo mis manos encima de las suyas y recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, es tan relajante estar así, nosotros solamente, en nuestra pequeña burbuja, por fin puedo ver un futuro a su lado sin esperar que algo nos haga separarnos, estaremos juntos es resto de nuestras vidas, amándonos y amando a nuestra bebé, ya me puedo imaginar a Edward cuidando a nuestra pequeña exageradamente, no va a dejar que ni el aire la toque, si conmigo es celoso, con su hija, buena tendremos suerte si él acepta a alguno de los chicos que ella traiga a presentarnos.

-¿Qué piensa Señora Cullen?

-En lo sobreprotector y celoso que vas a ser con nuestra pequeña.

-Oh no tienes ni una idea amor-sonrió por sus locuras y me giro entre su brazos, paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.-dice y nos besamos tiernamente, y a la vez apasionadamente. Él me comienza a meter al interior de la habitación, caminamos mientras nos besamos, llegamos a nuestra recamara, y comienza a bajar el cierre de mi vestido lentamente, mientras acaricia mi espalda y mientras yo desabrocho su camisa, el vestido cae al suelo y la camisa le sigue, me acuesta en la cama y mientras él se quita el pantalón, se coloca sobre mí, y vuelve a besarme, somos caricias, besos, palabras de amor, y nada más…

…

…

…

Llegamos a Forks hace un par de horas, después de una pequeña luna de miel de solo dos semanas, porque según Edward la real será después de que nazca nuestra pequeña, voy en el volvo de Edward con los ojos vendados, en el asiento de copiloto, este hombre me va a volver loca con sus locas y únicas sorpresas.

-Anda Edward dame una pista-le digo haciendo pucheros.

-No puedo hacer eso, y ya no te desesperes ya casi llegamos.

-Agh bueno, pero sigo pensando que debimos haber ido primero al departamento a bañarnos y ponernos más cómodos, acaso la sorpresa no podía esperar-digo después de casi una media hora de viaje o tal vez sea que llevo los ojos vendados, no lo sé pero ahora estoy molesta.

-Sabes cuando estas desesperada, eres mala-dice y puedo imaginármele sonriendo.

-No es verdad-si lo es.

-Hay Bella, me lo dices a mí que te conozco de toda la vida y conozco cada uno de tus gestos.

-No voy a discutir con eso, ahora ya mero llegamos.

-De hecho llegamos hace como 15 minutos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Y ¿Por qué estamos aun en el auto?

-Bueno porque a cierta persona le gusta discutir y no a mí me gusta verla haciendo pucheros.

-Jajaja que cómico Cullen, ¿ya puedo quitarme esto de los ojos?

-No-escucho como baja del coche y luego de un rato abre mi puerta, me ayuda a bajar, y me guía por un camino, luego ¿escalones?, y finalmente me suelta y escucho como una gran puerta se abre. Me toma de la mano y en menos de un segundo en un ágil movimiento me tiene en brazos estilo novia.

-Edward-me quejo, pero solo consigo que se ría ante su atrevimiento, me baja y se coloca atrás de mí, toma el pañuelo que tengo sobre los ojos y lo desata, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, finalmente puedo ver bien y me encuentro en medio de una sala, él me abraza por la cintura, y coloca su cara sobre mi cuello, aun no puedo creer lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué le parece Señora Cullen?-dice en un tono lindo y curioso.

-Edward ¿Qué es todo esto?-le digo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Esto Señora Cullen es Nuestra casa-me giro en sus brazos y él me mira con ilusión, abrazo su cuello y lo atraigo a mí para besarlo.

-Me encanta Señor Cullen-le digo mientras lo abrazo fuertemente y vuelvo a besarlo.

-Vamos te mostrare toda la casa-me dice después de un rato de estarnos besando, me tiende la mano y caminamos por los pasillos viendo todas y cada una de las habitaciones, cuando entramos a la de nuestra hija simplemente no me puedo contener y comienzo a sollozar, él me abraza fuertemente y luego seguimos por la casa, me muestra nuestra hermosa y gran habitación que tiene un armario más grande que está, todo perfectamente acomodado, ropa obviamente nueva, divida por categorías, _formal, informal, invierno, verano, eventos de noche, eventos de día, zapatos de tacón, botas, etc., etc., etc. _

-Alice-digo más para mí.

-Te gusta-me pregunta mi hermoso y amado esposo, por un momento creo que habla del armario pero luego caigo en cuenta de que habla de la casa.

-Me encanta, aunque es un poco grande para nosotros 3.

-Eso es cierto, pero no te preocupes ya encontraremos la forma de llenarla-y comienza a besar mi cuello y a sobar mi vientre, me atrae más hacia él y puedo sentir en mi espalda y entiendo a que se refiere con "llenarla".

-Señor Cullen-digo en tono de alarma actuado-Todavía no nace nuestra nena y ya está pensando en más.

-Es imposible intentar no pensar en más cada que te veo-me dice con una sonrisa sobre mi cuello, me giro y él atrapa mis labios, salimos del enorme armario y me lleva hasta la cama, es momento de estrenar nuestro cuarto…

…

…

…

Me despierto un poco perdida, no sé dónde demonios estoy, entonces todos los recuerdos golpean mi cabeza, una sonrisa de forma en mi cara cuando me doy cuenta que Edward se aferra a mí como si de eso le dependiera la vida, me zafo de su agarre y me levanto, me pongo su camisa y entonces miro a mi alrededor, este no es nuestro cuarto, y un nuevo recuerdo aparece en mi mente…

Flash Back

Terminamos de hacer el amor en nuestro nuevo cuarto, y él sigue besándome apasionadamente, en un momento me tiene en brazos y caminando por los pasillos, aun besándonos, sonrió como tonta porque vamos por el pasillo tirando todo a nuestro alrededor, él también se ríe cuando mira por el rabillo del ojo y ve el desastre que vamos dejando.

-¿A dónde me lleva Señor Cullen?

-Bueno, tengo casi 4 meses sin tenerla en mis brazos quiero disfrutarla al máximo Señora Cullen.

-Pero de que hablas, si acabamos de volver de nuestra luna de miel, y por lo que recuerdo no salí de sus brazos en esas dos semanas-le digo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y no volverá a salir de ellos, y créeme aun no tengo suficiente de ti, y pienso estrenar todas y cada una de las habitaciones de esta casa contigo.

-Excepto la de nuestra hija-le digo en tono divertido.

-Excepto la de nuestra hija-dice en el mismo tono, entramos a una habitación y luego a otra y otra y otra, dios si es grande este lugar, lo mejor es que él no se cansa y yo como uno de los síntomas del embarazo estoy excitada a más no poder-Me encanta que seas tan perceptiva. Esto del embarazo cada vez me gusta más-yo solo me rio con sus ocurrencias, y seguimos por nuestro tour, llegamos a la sala y son casi las 3 de la mañana y todavía no terminamos…

Fin del Flash Back

Oh ahora recuerdo cómo es que llegamos aquí. Sonrió y me doy vuelta, lo veo con el ceño fruncido, busca algo con las manos tantea el piso pero no lo encuentra, yo me siento y lo miro con ternura, me pregunto que estará soñando, de pronto deja de buscar y abre los ojos, me mira con dulzura, se estira y toma mi brazo ala de él y me atrae hasta él de nuevo.

-Señora Cullen que hace levantada tan temprano.

-Acabo de despertar.

-Y decidió dejar a su pobre esposo solo en el piso de la sala.

-Oh pero no creo que le moleste.

-Claro que le molesta, no lo del piso pero dejarlo solo, cuando él solo quiere tenerla entre sus brazos desde que amanece-lo miro a los ojos con ternura, lo beso.

-Te amo-le digo después de besarlo.

-Te amo-contesta y vuelve a besarme-Ven creo que el piso no es lugar para que mi hermosa esposa y mi preciosa hija duerman. Vamos a nuestra recamara.

-¿A dormir?

-Por el momento Señora Cullen, usted necesita dormir y yo también para recobrar fuerzas, aun me quedan un par de habitaciones que quiero estrenar.

-¿Más habitaciones?

-Oh no tiene idea-se levanta y me tiende la mano, me ayuda a levantarme, me abraza por la espalda y comenzamos a caminar-Mi Bella, te vez tan hermosa y sexy con mi ropa puesta.

-Aun con todo y esta enorme barriga.

-Oh eso te hace ver más hermosa aun, porque ahí traes a mi hija, un fruto de nuestro amor.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo mi Bella- y nos acostamos a dormir en nuestra cama con él abrazándome por la espalda mientras tararea una canción en mi oreja, y soba mi pancita de 5 meses…

Comienzo a abrir mis ojos, siento como alguien soba mi estomago suavemente, y de pronto escucho una melodiosa voz, que habla con mi pequeñita… intento escuchar pero mientras la voz le habla, sus palabras me hace llorar y sollozar, todo es tan lindo, de pronto la hermosa voz se dirige a mí, y me abraza fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Ya mi amor, no llores.

-Es que todo lo que le dices a nuestra hija es tan perfecto y hermoso-le digo entre sollozos y él me abraza más fuertemente.

-Y todo es cierto, te amo y la amo, y nunca nadie nos va separar, siempre voy a estar cuando ustedes me necesiten, porque nada es más importante que ustedes, las amo más que a mí vida.

-Te amo Edward, no sé qué habría pasado conmigo si no hubiéramos chocado aquella tarde.

-Supongo que te habría buscado hasta dar contigo. Te buscaría y te encontraría donde quiera que estés. Porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Sabes, esa vez… yo intentaba que no me vieras. Y por mi par de pies izquierdos todo me salió al revés.

-Pues me alegro que tengas un par de pies izquierdos.

-Yo también-le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Ahora eso es lo que quiero ver siempre, esa enorme y hermosa sonrisa, nada de llanto-me dice tiernamente mientras limpia mis lagrimas.

-Son las hormonas. No lo puedo evitar.

-Entonces tendré que pasármela ideando forma para que todo el día tengas una sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Mientras tú seas feliz y estés a nuestro lado, te prometo que siempre voy a tener una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Pues entonces vas a sonreír el resto de tu vida-se acerca y me da un beso en la comisura de los labios-Te amo.

-Te amo-y nos besamos de nuevo. Este apenas es nuestro comienzo, a pesar de toda nuestra historia, pero sé que siempre nos amaremos con la misma intensidad que siempre…


End file.
